Naruto Gaiden: A Shinobi's Tale
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: Naruto has returned to hsi lover in konoha after 2 years of training with a perv, sakura is ready to take her place at his side, the sequel to Naruto Gaidenrise of a shinogi WARNING: LEMONS and violence language NaruSaku
1. I'm home

Happy thanksgiving everybody: It's me, Dragon Ninja 1138 hot off the ending of Naruto Gaiden: Rise of a Shinobi, is the sequel! I know I planned to take the holidays off, but Ideas kept flooding into my mind that I just had to write down. I am sorry to say unlike my debut, this fic will be most likely updated at a slower pace. The events in this story take place 2 years after the events In Naruto Gaiden Rise of a Shinobi. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE FIRST ATTEMPT TO POST THIS I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL HAPPENED HERE IS THE TRUE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto Gaiden

A Shinobi's Tale

Chapter 1

I'm home

Sakura Couldn't Work. It had been two weeks after a certain letter she was sent from her lover: Naruto Hayabusa made her jump with joy.

**Flashback:**

Sakura was in the Kitchen. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, tight black shorts and a leather skirt over the shorts and had a medical larger waist pouch than she had as a Genin to store medical tools and other things, she now carried the Tonfas that Naruto had given her strapped to her back and the handles were in easy reach. At the moment she was enjoying a nice cup of coffee that she had prepared. For the past two years, she was living at Namikaze estate, her boyfriends house, While Naruto was gone on his training trip, she had settled in as Naruto had offered to let her live with him and she accepted in an instant.

Sakura was drawn out of her reverie as she heard a tapping on the window facing the gardens. Sakura looked up to see a small dragon, the size of a large housecat sitting on the windowsill. It was this dragon she always awaited letters and an occasional package sent by Naruto from wherever he was. Usually it contained tales of training and his adventures with Jiraiya. However on her birthdays she was sent flowers, on Christmas she was sent Varying gifts, but Valentines day was what she most looked foreword to: a box of chocolate covered cherries, her favorite, but today was a letter she did not expect it had only five words written on it:

_I'm on my way home_

**End Flashback**

"Dammit," she muttered as she laid her pen from the paperwork she had to do and rubbed her temples. She got up and walked to the window overlooking Konoha, she opened it and leaned out to get a breath of fresh air, it was late spring, and things were very beautiful. With the window still open, she went back to her desk and continued to work.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Finally finishing off the last of the paperwork, and her shift officially ended, Sakura was about to get up when something came through the window and landed on her desk, it was a cherry-red paper airplane, she had seen Naruto make these when he was bored, it said on it For Sakura. Curious, Sakura unfolded it and read it:

_Look out the window_ it said. Sakura looked out and her heart shot out of her chest and into her head. There on the roof was the unmistakable Jet-black, stealthy design of Naruto's ship The Nightsword." Sakura let out a cry of Joy as she saw Naruto leaning on the landing strut waving to her. Sakura Jumped out the window but didn't check the distance before she jumped and headed several floors down but started going up as she realized she was in the arms of a Naruto Shadow clone who brought her up to the roof of where Naruto stood. The moment her feet hit the roof the clone vanished. For several minutes they stared at each other, Sakura realized Naruto was now taller than her, but she liked it, he was still dressed for battle like always, the black bodysuit tight enough to see if he even has a slight erection, three kunai strapped to his leg, item seals on his utility belt where the standard issue waist pouch, the obvious Chunin vest that Naruto was given only his was black, the Dragon leaf headband his father had Muramasa make for him, and his trademark weapon: the Dragon sword strapped to his back.

While Sakura took all this in, Naruto was doing the same for Sakura, he examined her perfect hourglass figure, the new outfit she had provided her with a feminine look that not only suited her, but made her a goddess of Kunoichi that Made Naruto praise whatever Deities existed that made him as lucky as he was. After the few moments of checking out each other, Sakura made the fist move "Welcome home, Naruto-Kun" she said and flung herself into Naruto's waiting arms, she could feel his body was more muscular than it was when she first met him. As she held his body against him, it felt as though he was a sculpted work of art rather than a ninja.

"You were beautiful when I left, now you are an angel." Said Naruto, bringing her against him tighter, running his nose through her hair, it smelled of tropical fruits. "I'm home," he said and together they headed back to Namikaze estate.

ABOARD THE NIGHTSWORD…

"Geez… he has all the fun." Muttered Jiraiya "and leaves me to do the upgrades of this confounded piece of shit." He cursed as he added the specific coding to the control center's weapons control for the proton stream launchers that were sent in from the CIA. To upgrade the ship, as he entered the last part of the code, alarms started going off, and a stern male voice started calling out:

"INPUT ERROR 5168! INPUT ERROR 5168!" Jiraiya suddenly took out the ships user manual and skimmed to the error page.

"Dammit, why do all the error messages have complicated reasons for occurring, Ah, here we are, he said and entered the proper counters of the error, at this, the alarms started going off so loud you could hear them all over Konoha.

AT HOKAGE TOWER…

"What the hell is making all that racket?" snapped a very irritated Tsunade. As Naruto and Sakura stood before her, she was about to give him some very good news that he would be very impressed over, but then the alarms started sounding. And Naruto slapped hid masked face.

"Not again…" he muttered, the two ladies looked at him inquisitively. "I left Jiraiya to finish off the encoding of the new armaments of the night sword, a pair of proton stream cannons, it seems I can't leave him alone to finish some simple programming jobs without error signs popping up all over the ship, last time he nearly overloaded the computer base!" said Naruto in a long suffering voice. "I gotta see what he's done now." He said jumping out the window. Heading back to the Nightsword.

"I must say, he now sure knows a lot about technology." Said Sakura.

"So, Sakura, when's the big night?" asked Tsunade

"What?" responded Sakura, not understanding what her sensei was talking about.

"You know what I mean." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

Suddenly it clicked in her mind and Sakura blushed redder than her shirt, "We haven't set a date for it, but we did talk about it on the way here. She said.

"Well, make sure you make the first time count." Said Tsunade

Sakura smiled. "Hai Sensei." She said and went to see where Naruto was.


	2. A Night for Lovers

Chapter 2

A night for lovers

"WHY CAN'T FOR THE LOVE OF THE ELDER DRAGONS, I LEAVE THE NIGHTSWORD WITH YOU IN IT WITHOUT ALL THE ALARM SYSTEMS BLARING ALL OVER THE VILLAGE!" bellowed a very pissed off Naruto after he had reversed the error messages and finished the encoding of the new weapons. Jiraiya was tied up in front of Naruto who was absolutely pissed.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" said the White haired Sannin in fear. Despite being the teacher, it was a wonder how his student could make him scared as a child.

"Pfft, had I not gotten here when I did, you would've caused a power core to over load, you would've blown a quarter of Konoha to the ground flat! That's how much power is in this ship's power core!" yelled Naruto "That is the last time I'm allowing you to use ANY of the equipment aboard the ship. Naruto kicked the ship into high gear activating the magnetic thrusters bringing the ship above Hokage tower where he then lowered the boarding ramp kicked him down the steps to the control center to the ramp, and then concentrated chakra to his leg and booted Jiraiya out of the ship so hard he fell through the roof startling both Sakura and Tsunade as the small crater in the floor with a dazed Jiraiya in it and Naruto crouched over the hole in the ceiling. "Tsunade, This guy nearly blew half of Konoha by nearly causing a core overload so much that would blow the core, I didn't yet install the emergency auto shut down feature." He said glaring at his sensei. "I'll leave you to deal with this perv, Sakura, let's go home." He added

"Right, lover. She said in a very seductive voice and left through the hole in the ceiling Naruto created.

LATER THAT EVENING…

"Naruto, are you sure your ready?" she asked as she _helped_ him out of his bodysuit revealing him in a pair of tight-fit green boxers that showed proof of a MASSIVE erection.

"For you, baby, I'm ready anytime you want me." Responded Naruto

Sakura looked at him. "Where the hell did you get that line?" she asked

Naruto blushed a little redder. "You don't want to know." He said

Sakura smirked. "If you won't tell me, I'll force it out of you." She said, removing his boxers revealing an erect manhood about the length of a butcher knife and the width of a wine glass. "Holy shit, if Sauske didn't think you'd have a big one, his Sharingan must be defective!" she exclaimed as she started r take it in her hands and started to stroke it. "Now… where did you get that line?" she asked starting to stroke harder.

Naruto groaned, "Okay I'll tell you but please keep going!" he begged

"Then talk." She said

"Ero-sennin knew we'd be doing this the night we got back so he had me read his books, even the non-make out series books for tips, I got the line from the second book in the series." Said Naruto groaning in pleasure.

Sakura was stunned but as promised she kept at his manhood, starting to lick it. "I never thought I'd see the day that you actually read that shit." She said, as she picked up the pace of the stroking of Naruto's manhood causing him to go into spasms of pleasure.

"It was either that or no new jutsus or honing my new ninpo abilities for a week, he really wanted me to satisfy the one I love." He explained

Sakura shook her head _Just like Naruto all in the name of new jutsus_ she thought. "Well, if that's the case," she said walking over to Naruto's bed and laying down on it, removing the remaining clothes she had, "Let's se what you learned." She finished

Naruto just couldn't say no, he crawled cat like onto the bed and spread Sakura's legs, and stuck out his tongue and started to caress her little mound. At the first touch she jolted with surprise and the way it felt. "Oh, Naruto-kun, keep doing that until I come!" she ordered him. And Naruto complied. Oh My god, faster, Naruto-kun, faster!" she moaned and Naruto complied by increasing the speed on his tongue. Sakura Cried out "Fuck I'm gonna come!" she cried out and come she did, all over his face. Naruto licked it off his face.

Naruto gave his signature grin that was normally hidden by the mask he always wore. "Tastes like cherries." He said

"Really?" asked Sakura _you've taught me well, Tsunade-sensei_ she thought remembering the elixir her master had taught her to make that made a woman's fluids taste like anything they wanted, Sakura took it and made herself cherry flavored. Naruto then climbed on top of her and started licking her already erect nipple on right breast all the while stroking her other Nipple with his index finger in a circular pattern, creating moans of pleasure from her. "Naruto-kun, bring you manhood up here." She said and Naruto complied, kneeling over her chest, wondering what Sakura was about to do. Sakura brought his manhood down between her breasts and started rubbing it with them

_a boobjob, I asked Jiraiya about it and he said it doesn't really satisfy him but I LOVE it!_ Thought Naruto as he came for the second time that night. "Sakura, Are you ready?" he asked

Sakura smirked. "I think we've beaten around the bush plenty of times, Let's have fun!" she replied and Naruto understood. Removing his manhood from her breasts and helping her clean the cum off her face Naruto prepared to enter her, Knowing all too well her Hymen was still strong, he didn't need telling to be gentle, so he didn't need telling. He automatically was gentle which more than pleased Sakura _for all the smut those books are if he got this from there I should give Jiraiya credit for knowing how to treat a lady in his books_ she thought as he slowly entered her and stopped to get the feeling in place. "Carry on." Said Sakura and Naruto began it, the feeling was wonderful as he slid in and out in a rhythm that Sakura loved. Naruto seemed to be a pro at this even though it was his first time. As their love making intensified he finally came in her, the feeling was wonderful. They flopped like fish out of water as they plopped on the bed, panting happily. Naruto lay a hand on her breasts, caressing them happily, sakura slid himself into his arms, relishing the feeling of her bare body against his own. "Naruto-kun?" she said

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I love you." She said

"I love you too, Sakura." Said Naruto

Whew! That was My first Major lemon Sequence, It was hard to write, I was reading Many NaruSaku Lemon stories in order to create this chapter, I think it turned out well, Like it, Hate it unsure? Please R&R PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, I DO NOT ENCOURAGE TEENAGE SEX, IT IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T TRY THIS CHAPTER AT HOME, THESE TWO ARE WHAT YOU CALL EXPERTS!


	3. Of Swords and Scythes

Chapter 3

Of Swords and Scythes

Sauske Uchiha sat beside Orochimaru's snake-like throne. It had been a while since the Sannin had taught him anything. _I'm running out of time, I've got to take Orochimaru down, I don't know how but he said we are waiting for something or someone who can help him fix something Orochimaru has for me_ suddenly the doors across the massive underground throne room. Two sound ninjas walked down the hall toward them. They were both carrying something toward them but as they came closer, Sauske realized that they were holding an extremely thin elderly man, they stopped before Orochimaru holding the man that Sauske instantly noticed was under a sleeping Genjutsu. "Wake our guest up." Said Orochimaru

One of the shinobi placed his fingers on the old man's forehead releasing the Genjutsu. The old man woke up "Mmm… where am I?" he asked then Jolted at the sight of Orochimaru "Wh-who are you?" he asked in a terrified voice, trembling so much that Sauske thought the man was going to collapse.

"Welcome to my house, Muramasa-Sama, I have need of your expertise." Said Orochimaru

"What is it you want?" asked Muramasa still a little panicky

"Follow us" said Orochimaru and he and Sasuke led him down the winding halls of the hideout. And through a pair of double doors with two dragons facing each other each of them had a malevolent stare. Through the doors was an ornate curcular stone table with a weird pentagram on it with a kind of script written around the rim of the pentagram. And in the center was.

Muramasa let out a blood-curdling shriek that echoed throughout the hideout. There on the pentagram was the shards and hilt of the Dark Dragon Blade even in this shattered form it created waves of killing intent. "Yes… Isn't it beautiful?" the power within this blade is Unstoppable!" said Orochimaru

"I will not re forge that sword!" yelled out Muramasa

"If you will not, I will send you to my labs in the land of snow, high up in the mountains where you will serve as one of my lab rats until you die and then I will curse your soul so that your afterlife will be spent in this world, Your soul will wander the earth, Never resting, and never able to communicate with anyone, you will see people happy but you will never be happy with them, you will be a shell to walk the world for eternity!" yelled Orochimaru angrily. "Take him to the labs in the mountains!"

"Wait, Let me speak with him alone." Said Sauske.

Orochimaru turned to Sauske "If you can get him to change his mind, then go right ahead." He said and showed them to a door into an ante-chamber that was private. Sasuke and Muramasa entered. Sauske looked Muramasa dead in the eye and triggered his Sharingan Muramasa was taken to a different mindscape in which they stood under a blood red sky with the black pattern of the Sharingan right above their heads on black ground.

_Muramasa-Sama, I am a friend of Naruto Hayabusa, But I have come to show you why Orochimaru wants the blade repaired so I can wield it._ Said Sasuke and Different seals appeared above Sasuke's head. _These are Dragon seals that I developed myself as a way to seal away the dark dragons, permanently breaking their desire for Chaos and destruction, making them slaves to human's will, if these seals are applied to a human being, they can give the bearer of the seals the power to wield the Dark Dragon blade, giving him or her the choice of how he or she wants to use that power_

_So what you are saying is that If these seals are applied to you, you can wield the Dark Dragon Blade without giving in to it's desire to destroy everything in your path?_ Asked Muramasa astounded at the intelligence of this boy

_Yes_ said Sauske simply

It was at this moment that Muramasa changed his mind. _Very well, but on the condition that you destroy that demon of a man_

Sasuke smirked _Oh I was planning to do that three years ago, _said Sasuke and they left the world of the Sharingan and he led Muramasa out to begin work on the sword.

BACK IN KONOHA…

"Hiyaa!" yelled Naruto as he dodged another blow from one of Sakura's Tonfas and blocked her foot coming in at his head with a gauntlet. They panted for a while and decided to stop for a while. "I must say Sakura-Chan, You have become a ferocious fighter with the brute force of Lady Tsunade at your side, I had a hard time keeping up with you!" he said as he drank from a canteen from one of his utility belt seals. "But I think you've outgrown those Tonfas and are ready for something with far more power that you can take advantage of such strength you have." Said Naruto

Sakura looked up at him curiously. "What weapon could that be?" she asked. Naruto's mask crinkled as he grinned leading her to the Nightsword where he kept his own arsenal of ninja weapons and led her through the racks till he found what he was looking for: it was a HUGE scythe with a very wide arch that could take out many enemies in one go, and with her strength, she would be formidable. **Oh my god I am really going to kick ass with this!** Yelled inner Sakura. Sakura Wrapped her arms around Naruto and gave him a very massive kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Said Sakura

Naruto and Sakura descended out of the Nightsword to find Shikamaru standing there. "Lady Tsunade would like to see you, she says someone is there to see Naruto." He said and they left to the Hokage tower.

A SHORT WALK LATER…

Naruto and Sakura entered the Hokage's office to see Tsunade talking with a violet-haired woman in a violet cloak. "Ayane?!" asked Naruto, recognizing the woman from Hayabusa estate.

Ayane smiled "Long time no see, Naruto-Kun." Said Ayane

Once Sakura heard this, She grabbed Ayane by the collar of her cloak and held her a foot off the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BOYFRIEND THAT, ONLY I HAVE THE DEVINE RIGHT TO CALL HIN THAT, YOU HEAR ME, BITCH?" she bellowed at the young woman.

"Calm down, Sakura, she and I never had any interest in each other anyway, besides, she's married!" said Naruto, trying to break up the fight.

"he's right, Sakura." Said Ayane.

The moment they both confirmed the same thing Sakura Dropped Ayane like she was a poisonous spider. "Anyway," said Tsunade "Ayane here, has received a letter from Sasuke to give to Naruto. At that moment Ayane gave Naruto an envelope with the Uchiha seal sealing the envelope. Naruto opened the envelope and read:

_Naruto, before you see me with a certain weapon I'd like to explain a few things:_

_First off, Orochimaru is dead, he had kidnapped Your friend Muramasa to get him to re-forge the Dark Dragon blade for me, I just want to clarify a few things, first off, I had created a set of seals that can break the Dark dragons within the sword and give the swords bearer a choice of which side he uses the blade for, good or evil. So in other words, Mission accomplished and please accept me even though I bear a sword your clan tried to keep people from using, I have made it fully safe to use._

_Your buddy, Sasuke_

Naruto stared at the letter. "I didn't think it was possible." Said Naruto as Sakura read it over his shoulder

"It's true." Said Ayane. "When he approached me to take the letter to you I used my own bloodline trait to see if he was corrupted by the sword, he wasn't, the sword was completely under control, as long as it is controlled by Sasuke Uchiha or his direct descendants, we have absolutely nothing to fear in him using the sword." She continued.

Naruto looked at Tsunade "Well, it looks like Konoha has a very strong returning ally." Said Naruto

ON THE BORDER OF THE FIRE NATION…

"Ugh… after eating like a dynamo in Orochimaru's hideout, I can't get myself to eat these rice cakes." Muttered Sasuke


	4. Promotion

Chapter 4

Promotion

Naruto was laying in bed with his lover. It had been 3 weeks since he returned and through Sakura he was a pro at sex. Whilst she was asleep, she was nuzzled up against his side, head against his shoulder, hand on his muscular chest. Naruto merely studied her, her goddess-like beauty was unmatched by any in the village. And she was his. Naruto stroked her hair off the forehead that was a cause for so much childhood misery.

Naruto's eyes drifted around the room noticing the things that have changed, Where Sakura's Tonfas once sat beside her side of the bed now the Eclipse Scythe folded up leaned against her nightstand. His eyed drifted back down to her where she squirmed a little bit as she found a comfortable position which she found and continued to sleep, unaware of the world of shinobi, all of the daily worries, etc. All was calm.

Naruto Knew he always had to leave this paradise to do the things that his life required. As he got up to leave to take a shower, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't go." Said the angelic voice of Sakura.

Naruto smiled and bent down to kiss her. "I'm sorry but I received One of Ayane's Kunai notes saying that tomorrow Tsunade wanted to see me." He responded but he gave Sakura a nice rub on the breasts to make her feel good.

"Naruto-kun, You always can make me feel good." Said Sakura as he stopped so he could prepare for the day.

"Shall we take a bath?" he asked meaning the spa tub.

Sakura smiled "I'll be right behind you, you go ahead." She replied

Naruto headed into the spa bathroom with an in-floor handcrafted spa tub for two and began to draw a nice hot bath for the two of them. Naruto headed over to use the john but got a sudden Idea. Making a few shadow clones and giving quick orders. He set about butting in some cherry scented bubble mix into the water, and did some other stuff.

Sakura finally came through the door to the bathroom, her jaw dropped, there was Naruto sitting in one side of the tub, he had lit some scented candles, an incense burner was giving off a Zen-like fragrance, and the bubbles in the tub smelled of cherries. And right behind her several shadow clones stood ready to serve them breakfast in the bath. "Naruto, What did you do?" she asked incredulously.

"What, Don't you like it?" he asked

"I love it!" she said as she took off her bathrobe and joined him in the tub as several shadow clones placed before them a majestic breakfast fit for a king and queen together. As they ate among the scents and the warmth of the water, one of the shadow clones Naruto hadn't dismissed came with a message for Naruto. Naruto took the message and read it. "What does it say?" asked Sakura

"If you are not at my office soon, I will come there and drag you from your embrace by my own hands." Responded Naruto. So they finished their breakfast, got dressed strapped their weapons into place and headed to Hokage tower.

"Ah, Naruto." Said Tsunade "I am proud to announce that both you and Sakura have been promoted to Jonin." She said proudly.

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at her. "What did I do to earn that rank?" He asked her.

"Well, First off, It took me all this time to read the report I had Jiraiya compile on your progress, and I must say, you keep raising the bar on your potential, You have so many S-ranked jutsus not to mention the multiplicity of forms of the Rasengan you've created though I want you to consider perfecting that one that goes with your core affinity: Wind.

Naruto went silent, then spoke: Ero-sennin had originally forbidden me from experimenting with it." He said in a depressed voice.

Tsunade grimly nodded "at this stage of it, it's usable with risk, but I've got the Jutsu development center down at the hospital studying your sensei's notes and the autopsy report of one of the Rouge Ninjas you pulled it on and I must say the power is off the charts." Explained Tsunade, "And when it comes to Sakura, She's a fully capable Medical Ninja, she has an extremely potent talent with Genjutsu, Wields destructive force that makes many leaf ninja cower, and with that new weapon of hers," she said nodding at the Eclipse Scythe, "She will if not already has surpassed me as a Kunoichi." Said Tsunade Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then nodded. "Very well, now that you two are now a Jonin, You are now eligible to take on a Genin team if you wish."

Naruto smiled. "Please give us a copy of the graduate files so I can look them over to decide what team I wish to have." Requested Naruto. Tsunade slid a file across her desk to him and he picked it up, and He and Sakura headed out of the office. "So Sakura, Let's go to Ichiraku and look at these over a bowl of Ramen." He said and they headed off.


	5. Naruto's Team

Chapter 5

Naruto's team

Naruto and Sakura headed to The Hokage's office with the file of whom he wanted for his team and Sakura hers. "Well, let's hope we can do this." Said Sakura. Tsunade was observing the new Genin through the crystal ball. Naruto stood with the other Jonin such as Anko, Ebisu, and the newly transferred to the Leaf Village so she could marry Shikamaru, Temari, all with Naruto and his girlfriend.

"Well, Looks like the Dragon of Konoha is now a Jonin like us!" exclaimed Anko a stick of Dango between her fingers.

Naruto slid his file across the desk to Tsunade who read the file. "Okay, so here's what you want, Naruto wants Konahamoru, Hanabi, and Hideki, Sakura has put in a request for Omi, Akiza, and Udon, Is that correct?" asked Tsunade

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded. Okay, the others had already posted what they want for teams, you can go now to see them." Said Tsunade

"Hai." Said all the Jonin who left the room.

"Congratulations on joining the ranks of the Elite, Naruto-Sama" said Temari coming up to him. "It seems only yesterday my older brother was bullying the boy who is now your student."

Naruto chuckled, "What's Garra been up to these days?" he asked, curious about his friend.

Temari grinned, "He is now the Kazekage of the sand village." She replied.

Naruto's Mask wrinkled in a grin "When you see him again, tell him I'm proud of him." He said

AT THE NINJA ACADEMY…

"I wonder Who Our sensei will be?" asked Konahamoru.

"Whoever he is, I bet he has to be powerful." Said Hideki, Lying on the desk, looking up at the ceiling.

Hanabi just looked around. "When is he gonna be here?" she asked

"Or maybe he's already here." Said a voice two of them recognized and they looked up to the ceiling to see Naruto Hayabusa

"Naruto-Niisan?" questioned Konahamoru

"That's Naruto-Sensei, Konahamoru" said Naruto who then jumped down from the ceiling.

"Okay, Team 12, meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." He said and teleported away in a flurry to leaves.

"Well, Hideki, you wanted our sensei to be powerful, we can't get more powerful than him." Said Konahamoru leading the group to the roof.

"No, I guess not." Said Hideki.

There sitting on the rail was Naruto, "Okay, gang why don't we tell each other a bit about yourselves." He said.

"Um, sensei?" asked Hideki

"Yes?" responded Naruto

"Why don't you go first seeing as only one person here knows anything about you." Requested Hideki, jerking his head at Konahamoru

"Oh, very well, My name Is Naruto Hayabusa, My likes include My girlfriend Sakura, Ramen, training, learning and developing new Jutsus, for hobbies I like the occasional prank here and there, Customizing my ship, the Nightsword, and my ambitions are to marry my girlfriend and become the Dragon Sannin, Now for You." He said pointing to Hanabi.

"My name Is Hanabi Hyuga, I like Konahamoru, training in the family style Taijutsu, my hobbies include training, Herb gathering, gardening, and learning what plants can treat illnesses and my dream for the future is to Make my family and Older sister proud." She said importantly

Naruto smiled. _She has what it takes to go far_. He thought "Next?" he asked looking at Konahamoru

Konahamoru looked up excitedly "My name is Konahamoru Sarutobi, My likes are Obviously Hanabi, Ramen," This made Naruto Smile. "amphibians, and powerful jutsus, my goal is to become the next Hokage." Said Konahamoru

"And now the boy who seems like a Sasuke clone." Said Naruto looking at Hideki.

"My name Is Hideki Misawa of the Misawa clan, my likes include training and big powerful weapons, my ambition is to be a swords master." He said

"Uh-huh." Replied Naruto _at least he's not a bloodthirsty revenge craving type as Sasuke was once._ Thought Naruto "Okay, That's it for today, tomorrow training begins with a survival exercise and don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke." Said Naruto

and with that he jumped off the roof and summoned Therros and flew off on the back of his summoning dragon.

WITH SAKURA…

"Okay why don't we start by giving each other an introduction, I'll start first, My name Is Sakura Haruno, I am a Medic Ninja, My likes include My boyfriend, Naruto, reading, sparring, ad chocolate covered cherries, My hobbies are making sweet love with Naruto, Kicking Perverts asses, and training. My future goal is to marry my boyfriend Naruto, now it's your turn. She said pointing to a girl with violet hair, and arose red dress.

"My name is Akiza Misawa, my likes include gardening, roses, and trapping people I don't like in genjutsus, My ambition is to prove to my clan that I don't need powerful weapons to win fights while I have the power to control plants."

"A good goal," responded Sakura "Next?" she asked

"My name Is Udon, I like building Models of different sailing ships, reading, and using and learning Genjutsu, My ambition is to be part of the interrogation department."

Sakura Nodded "And That leaves you, Omi." Said Sakura

Omi was a boy who dressed like a Chinese monk. "I enjoy Taijutsu and would love to become a Taijutsu master.

"Okay, well, now that's that, you have the rest of the day off, tomorrow we have a survival exercise. Don't eat breakfast unless you like puking." She said and Vanished in a swirl of leaves."


	6. How Times have changed

Chapter 6

How times have changed

Naruto was in the Jonin station's lounge having lemonade at that moment as the other Sensei Jonin came in. "Hey, guys, How do your teams shape up?" asked Naruto as they got drinks of their own and sat with him.

"Well, I got the Misawa girl who seems to have a specialty with manipulating plants," started Sakura

"Really I got her brother." Said Naruto

"Good luck with him." Said Anko "I heard his clan had a blood feud with the Uchiha clan, when he gets wind of Sasuke's upcoming return, he's going to take the biggest weapon he can find and go after him." She added worriedly.

"Well, if that's the case I'd better not let him in to the armory aboard the Nightsword." Replied Naruto with a hollow laugh

"I don't think you have to go THAT far." Said Zabuza "He may have an obsession with big ass weapons, but he does care for others and has a good heart, he will look after his team mates." Said the former rouge Jonin

Naruto Nodded then turned to Sakura So how does the rest of your team measure up?" asked Naruto

"Well, Udon seems to be interested in the field of Interrogation, I guess I could get Either Ino, who recently joined that division or Ibiki to help him train." Said Sakura

"I'd recommend Ino, because Ibiki is too scary to train a mere Genin." Said Anko Speaking from years of experience of working with him

'And Finally I have Omi who seems like a cross between a Chinese monk and Rock Lee minus the flames of youth obsession." Finished Sakura

"Well that's not bad." Said Naruto "What about You Zabuza?" and so they discussed the various setups that teams had and how they were going to train them until finally they got to Naruto. "Well, I got the old Man third's grandson, who has an eccentric personality and desire to learn new jutsus which I can totally get the hang of training, as I mentioned I have Hideki Misawa who like Zabuza said has a thing for big weapons and I have an Idea of what weapon he should use, and I got Hinata's younger sister who seems to want to prove herself and I can't argue with that." He added

"How do you intend to train her?" asked Sakura,

Naruto was silent for a second in a bit of thought. "You know I have no idea, I am not trained in the family's style so I can't think of any method to train her but…" he thought for a moment "I think I have an Idea." He said.

"What is it?" asked Anko, Interested.

Naruto smirked "That is my secret." Said Naruto

THE NEXT DAY…

"Good morning, everyone." said Naruto to his students who were waiting at training ground seven.

Konahamoru bounded up to Naruto "So what will we be learning today?" he asked eager to get started.

"Whoa, calm down, Konahamoru, You need to pass a certain test first." Said Naruto with a little laugh

"Test?" asked Hideki

"Yes." Said Naruto pulling out two bells. Konahamoru's eyes went wide, _I guess he knows the true part of this test being the grandson of the one who started this tradition_ thought Naruto

"Two bells?" asked Hideki

"Yes, Your job is for each of you get at least one bell, those who don't will be sent back to the academy and will start from day one." Said Naruto making Hanabi gulp and Hideki glare. However Konahamoru looked unphased. "You have four hours from the moment I say go." Said Naruto All three got into a ready stance. "Okay go." Said Naruto and he poofed away.

"A shadow clone." Said Hideki

"Hanabi, can you use your Byakugan?" asked Konahamoru

Hanabi nodded "I'll see if I can locate him." She said

"Why acting like a leader now?" asked Hideki

"Because I know the true nature of this test because it was a traditions started by my grandfather when he trained the three Sannin, the key is to work together and I have a plan." Said Konahamoru

"What's your plan?" said Hideki as Hanabi scanned the training field

"I found him, he's standing on the pond on the training field." Said Hanabi

"Lead us, I'll tell you on the way." Said Konahamoru

_I've got to hand it to you, Konahamoru you sure know what you are doing_ Thought Hideki

WITH NARUTO…

"Hmm… was it a good Idea to use the clone?" he muttered to himself as he meditated. All of a sudden he felt a yank on his headband, which came clean off. Naruto turned to see Konahamoru with his headband wrapped in chakra strings. "I've got to hand it to you, Konahamoru, that was impressive.

"Couldn't have done it without my team's help." Replied the genin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "enlighten me." Said Naruto

"Well, when we realized the one who gave us the challenge was a clone, we realized the You had to be somewhere on the graining field so Hanabi used her Byakugan to locate you, I used my chakra strings technique I learned from Udon to take your headband and…" he held up the headband to where Hideki was holding a big mace clumsily ready to strike it.

"So you are holding my prized headband hostage for the bells." Said Naruto and all three nodded. Naruto sighed "very well." He said throwing them the bells which they checked for Genjutsu. Nothing. "Okay, you pass, your training starts tomorrow, and Hideki, could I have a word with you?" he said

"Sure thing, Naruto-sensei." He said and followed Naruto

"When you were holding up that mace I noticed you were struggling to keep it up in the air, and I don't think that weapon is right for you." Said Naruto leading him back to Namikaze estate. And up to where the Nightsword was landed "What I mean, Is I have an arsenal of weapons for you to choose from."

"But Naruto-sensei, I've always used a mace, it may be heavy but it is effective." Said Hideki

Naruto smiled "Any weapon can be effective if used properly." Said Naruto as he lead Hideki to the weapon hold of the ship and opened the door to reveal Naruto's personal arsenal. "And I believe the weapon that you will be most effective with would be this." Said Naruto pulling out a Kusurigama from the rack of weapons. "This weapon has bashing power of a spiked mace and slicing power of a blade. I think this would be your kind of weapon." Said Naruto handing the weapon to Hideki who bowed

"Thank You Naruto-sensei." He said


	7. Training and Inheritance

Hello all, I'm VERY pleased with the reviews so far, just keep them coming, I love the stuff I come up with even if I have a brain fart, Gravenimage, I can't seem to find the info you said you sent me, can you tell me how I sent it?

Chapter 7

Training and inheritance

It had been two weeks since Naruto and Sakura's squads had passed their exams, Well, Sakura's squad took a little more time to pick up on the teamwork aspect of the exam and managed to pass by the skin of their teeth. The first few missions were met with grumbling and muttering from both teams but they quieted down once they realized Naruto would take them out for Ramen after a day of missions, which surprisingly all three of them liked the food so they got along well with their Sensei since they shared interest of the noodles of Ichiraku that Naruto considered sacred.

Sakura's team did their missions without complaint, the best type of missions her team excelled at were when they were assisting people and parks with gardening, apparently Udon and Omi took an interest in plants once they saw Akiza help a weedy flower bed grow into full bloom of the main plants in the flower bed forcing all weeds in the flowerbed die in an instant. "Oh my word, young lady, how did you do that?" asked the old lady who owned the flowerbed.

Akiza smiled. "what I did was pulse my chakra into the ground stimulating the creation of plant nutrients making them out grow the weeds which killed them, plus when the weeds die, the material from them will give your plants more nutrients." Said Akiza with a smile.

"Whoa, Akiza-chan, can you teach us about gardening too?" asked Udon

Akiza smiled, "Sure, I'd love to show my teammates my love of gardening."

So for a while Udon and Omi had been coming over to the Misawa estate to her private green house where she showed off her plants and species she bred herself, to teaching them jutsus to help gardens grow, these jutsus were also useful in combat, but she'd train them in that later. Sakura was very happy to see her students getting along and now sharing a common interest.

for Naruto, Hideki Misawa was always a Maverick, he didn't really have much interest in plants, which his family understood and encouraged him to pursue his own interests in weapon style combat. Naruto would alternate between each of his subordinates a week training them when not on missions. He'd train Hideki in weapon usage and other jutsus one week, then he'd go to Hanabi to teach her what Genjutsu he knew, he'd sometimes borrow Genjutsu scrolls from the Library and they'd learn together. During one such training session, Tsunade approached him.

"Hokage-Sama what brings you here to see me?" asked Naruto as he studied a Genjutsu scroll to see if he had it right.

"To tell you that you weren't in the village for the reading of the Third Hokage's will." She said, Naruto looked up. He remembered Kakashi mentioning something about Old Man Third leaving him something but he didn't press the matter.

"Really?" asked Naruto

Tsunade Nodded and handing him a scroll and left. Naruto unfurled the scroll and red. "Naruto To you I leave my personal Jutsu Library, if you are anything like your father, you would be just as eager to learn new jutsus as he was, I hope you learn well from it." It read with it was a map of Konoha that showed him where it was.

Naruto finished his training with Hanabi for the day and went to check out this Library he was left. According to the Scroll, It was inside the third Hokage head statue that had a secret entrance at the bottom of the cliff where Naruto went looking for a certain seal that he found, Naruto slit his thumb with a kunai and swiped his blood across the seal, which opened a door, and Naruto entered. He found himself before h massive spiral staircase. Naruto ascended the staircase to find himself before a mother of them all jutsu Library where scrolls divided into categories of the three main categories as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and each was divided based on difficulty. "Not only would I be training myself this would help teaching my own students." He said walking through the massive amounts of scrolls, he examined a scroll labeled Fire style Dragon Fire bomb jutsu. "I'm going to try this one first." He said pocketing the scroll.

THE NEXT DAY…

All three of Naruto's students gathered in front of him at training ground 7 as usual for group training as they did every Saturday. "Okay, class, the past two Saturdays we've been doing warm up physical exercises Now we are going to do a different type of exercise, I'll be teaching you to climb trees… without your hands." Said Naruto standing before three trees.

"How do we do that?" asked Hideki

"What you do," said Naruto "Is concentrate Chakra to your feet where it is the hardest to do so, in order to run up trees you need to concentrate the proper amount to the feet, too little and you'll fall off, too much and you'll damage the tree, I want each of you to take a kunai and mark the highest point you get to, and then try to go higher." Said Naruto. "Allow me to demonstrate." Said Naruto forming the ram seal and slowly walked up the tree and then flipped upside down from a branch as though he was a wingless large bat. "The theory behind this is if you master this No jutsu should be beyond you." He said.

He Came down and sat down under a tree. "If you need help I'll be right over here." He said Lying down under a tree and pulled out the scroll he took from his new Library and read while his students practiced Chakra control.

WITH SAKURA…

Sakura was already teaching her students the exercise but they were worse that Sasuke when her Genin team first started. They were falling down a few steps up so Sakura had to give tips every now and then. After about five hours of doing this, Sakura stood up, "Okay, we can leave it here for now, let's go get some Dango." she said and her students followed.

---

Now I get into the Shippuden saga, I'll try to do them as They start appearing in Shonen Jump or on (good site!)


	8. Alarming news

Chapter 8

Alarming news

Naruto came home from taking his students out for ramen and Sakura from taking her students out for dango. The moment Naruto came through the door he was pinned against the wall kissing him. "Sakura-chan I will never get tired of your kisses." Said Naruto.

"I'm glad to hear it Naruto-kun, because there is plenty more where that came from." Said Sakura smirking as she removed the mask.

Naruto smirked and scooped Sakura up into his arms bridal-style, and took her up to his room and shut the door. Naruto pinned her against the door and started kissing her neck as Sakura busied herself in removing Naruto's bodysuit and he began removing her red top revealing her perfectly round breasts which Naruto began licking creating mewls of pleasure from her vocal cords, Both their headbands fell to the floor, Sakura summoned her Tsunade-style strength and forced Naruto down onto their bed and she started caressing Naruto's member with her tongue. "Oh my god, Sakura that is good." He moaned, Sakura then crawled up towards his face so that she hovered over him, her face hungry with lust. Naruto ran both his hands down her curved back pulling her against him, feeling her heartbeat go faster. Naruto snaked his member toward Sakura's member and entered her moving with a specific rhythm the rhythm that was her favorite and was the best way to cheer her up. Sakura cried out in pleasure as he quickened the pace, as he did so, sakura wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her breasts, as Naruto nuzzled her hair. About five minutes of this, both Naruto and Sakura went rigid as both of them came at the same time, their fluids mixing together.

Sakura lay on top of Naruto, still interlocked. "Naruto… I love you so much." Said Sakura weakly right before she fell asleep.

Naruto stroked the hair of the sleeping goddess that was his Sakura with one hand and moved the other hand along her breasts. "I love you too." He whispered into the ear of his lover.

THE NEXT DAY…

Naruto awoke to an empty bed but smelled cooking downstairs, from the smell of it, it was French toast. Naruto got dressed and came down to see Sakura at the stove frying up the French toast he smelled. "Morning sleepyhead." Said Sakura cheerfully.

"Good Morning Beautiful." Said Naruto wrapping his arms around her waist and batting her earlobe with his Tongue. Sakura giggled

"That tickles, Naruto-Kun." Said Sakura as she placed French toast on two plates and placed them on the table. And they both sat down, as Naruto was pouring syrup on his a knock came to the door, Naruto summoned a clone to go get it and it lead Ayane to where Naruto and Sakura were

"What brings you here, Ayane?" asked Naruto

"Sasuke is back, He's with Tsunade, thought you should know." She said "Sorry to have disturbed Breakfast." She said before leaving.

Naruto and Sakura shoveled down their French toast and bolted to Hokage Tower

A VERY SPEEDY RUN LATER…

"So, that's all in order, Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha." Said Tsunade handing Sasuke his old headband which Naruto had rescued from the valley of the end and had waiting for him.

"Thank you very much, Hokage-Sama." Said Sasuke, He knew he was the only one of the former rookie 9 who wasn't a Chunin or higher, at that moment, Naruto and Sakura bolted through the door, panting, to see their friend who was gone for three years on a covert operation.

"Naruto, Sakura, good to see you." He said happily, he noticed Naruto's wary gaze at the sword Sasuke had acquired and decided to address it. "It's all right," he said to Naruto, With some of my research and Orochimaru's knowledge which was all he was good for, the Dark dragons within this blade are completely under the control of the Uchiha clan, In fact I spoke with your father about it and he was astounded that I am able to keep the sword in check." Explained Sasuke

"Really?" asked Naruto

"Yes, really." said a voice from outside the window and Ryu poked his head in.

"Dad!" exclaimed Naruto running up to hug his dad who embraced him.

"You seem far more powerful now, Naruto, Jiraiya seemingly trained you well." He said clasping his son on the shoulder, then turned to Sasuke "I trust you will use that blade for good." Said Ryu to Sasuke

"You can count on Me, Ryu-Sama." Said Sasuke bowing

Ryu gave a stern look to Sasuke, "That doesn't mean the Hayabusa clan won't keep an eye on you." Said Ryu

"I understand." Said Sasuke

At that moment Shizune came hurrying into the room with a panicked look on her face. "Tsunade-Sama, we've received word from Suna that Their Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki!" she said in a hurry.

All members of the former team 7 looked at her shocked. Tsunade went wide-eyed then looked up. "Summon Kakashi." She said a few moments later, Kakashi was there. He Knew of Sasuke's return so he wasn't too surprised to see him.

"You sent for me, Lady Hokage?" he asked.

"Yes," said Tsunade "The Akatsuki have begun to make their move, they've captured Garra, Team Kakashi is to reform to assist Suna in any way you can, I'll tend to Your students training." She said

"Hai" said all four and left to prepare


	9. Squad 7 together again!

Gravenimage, Thanks for the tip of where to find info on Kasumi and Hayate, they will be mentioned in this fic and you will see more of them in later chapters Info is courtesy of Wikipedia and You, thanks buddy!

Chapter 9

Squad 7 Together again!

Naruto and the rest of team Kakashi were on the landing platform for the Nightsword, Temari had joined because she heard her brother Kankuro was mortally injured after giving chase to the Akatsuki members who took her brother. "Aboard the Nightsword, it will take a day for us to reach Suna." Said Naruto running the preflight checks over all systems. Sasuke sat at the newly installed Weapons console, setting the Dark Dragon Blade in its harness beside his chair. "Hey Sasuke, if you are going to sit there please familiarize yourself with the console." Said Naruto as he prepared to take off.

Sasuke Nodded and activated the console's tutorials on how to operate. As Naruto climbed higher and turned the ship toward the fire/wind border. "Okay everyone, hang on!" he said as he went pedal to the metal.

"Computer." Said Naruto fearing the opening part of it

"Hi there, this is josh your shipboard computer I—"

"Just show the mission details on the control center holo projector." Said Naruto setting in the course for the autopilot and set the ship to autopilot.

"I'd be happy to." Said the computer a display on the holo projector in the center of the room hummed to life and showed the mission details of what to do.

After reading the files, Naruto sat back in his chair. "Naruto, Why do you wish to save my brother?" asked Temari who was leaning against the wall near the way to the lower areas.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "I am like him." Said Naruto simply "I too have one of the Biju sealed within me, It seems I just can't find peace with what I am, No matter how much I try, another event keeps calling back the day my childhood ended." Said Naruto remembering the sight of Suzu, Enki and Keikei massacred at the clawed hands of the Black spider clan "The life of a shinobi is worse for my kind." Said Naruto "Both Garra and I have been shunned by society, outcast and condemned for what we are, the Jinchûriki, we've been sought to be used as weapons of various villages, I cannot let that happen." Explained Naruto

Silence followed Naruto's little speech and was finally broken by a flashing light on the console and a blipping sound with it. Naruto glanced over at the console's readouts. "What is it?" asked Sasuke curiously

Naruto looked up. "Just a misalignment in the targeting system." Said Naruto pressing a few buttons and getting up, "Mind giving me a hand?" he offered

"I wouldn't be much help." Said Sasuke

"I could just use some company." Said Naruto heading for the lower part of the ship and Sasuke followed hoisting his sword onto his back. Naruto pulled up a floor panel to reveal an access hatch and ducked down inside it "can you hand me that tool kit there?" he asked Sasuke pointing over to a metal box beside the computer bank. Sasuke did so. Sasuke crouched over the edge to see what Naruto was doing.

"So, I hear you and Sakura had Sex, am I right?" asked Sasuke with a smirk

"Yeah," said Naruto

"And? What was it like?" asked Sasuke wanting to get more out of his friend

"Well," Said Naruto, finding the spot where the pressure was building up and started to realign the circuitry in the targeting system's central source. "To but it bluntly, she's a goddess when it comes to lovemaking." Said Naruto making the final adjustments "Why? Didn't you have sound Kunoichi throwing themselves left right and center at you?" asked Naruto jokingly

Sasuke rolled his eyes "there was one HOT girl at one hideout Orochimaru took me to, her name was Karin, she had a temper as hot as she looked, but she seemed to have a romantic side to her, she has talent, after I killed Orochimaru, we agreed to sever all ties for the time being until she could find a new life then she would find me again." Said Sasuke thinking back to those days with her.

"How far did you go?" asked Naruto

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Every time Orochimaru and I went there she gave me more than one blowjob." Said Sasuke, "So I wanna know how you and Sakura did, enough about my love life," said Sasuke

"Oh, where to begin," said Naruto hoisting himself up out of the crawlway and replacing the floor panel. "She has… a certain quality that can get me to do whatever she wants, One technique she has I call the puppy dog eyes of doom, where she lies on my bed, gives one heck of a pout and emanates these puppy dog eyes that I just can't say no to, She's gotten me to do all kinds of stuff for her through that look, she can get me in bed with her in an instant by just lying on the bed in her underwear and having that expression."

Sasuke smirked "It seems the fierce dragon of Konoha has a weakness in his mate." He said

Naruto was about to respond when a beeping over the ship's intercom interrupted their perverted conversation "Heads up, folks we are coming up on Suna." Called Sakura's voice

At that Sasuke and Naruto abandoned their talk of sex and went up to the control room and Naruto took control of the ship and set her down on top of Kazekage tower. They hurried down the ramp as Baki came hurrying up to the group. "Oh thank god you came so quickly." He said panting.

"What's the situation?" asked Naruto briskly as Baki eyed Sakura's Eclipse Scythe worriedly then turned back to Naruto "After the Akatsuki member who kidnapped Garra left, Kankuro gave chase, when the backup team we sent to help him arrived we saw his puppets in a wreck, and Kankuro was unconscious, further examination showed he was badly poisoned, he's hanging on to his life by a thread." Said Baki, describing the situation.

At this point, Sakura stepped foreword. "I, sir, am a medical ninja, I will examine him and hopefully treat him." She Said with an air of authority.

Baki nodded, "This way." He said leading them across the rooftops to the hospital. Once they entered an elderly woman's voice cried out a blood curdling cried Out "YOUUUUUU!!!!!!" and the source of the voice charged at Kakashi. Instantly, Naruto formed the snake seal and a barrier of chakra erupted in front of Kakashi blocking the old woman's strike at him but this seemed to enrage the woman. "How dare you show your face here again, White fang of Konoha!"

Kakashi's visible eye went wide. "No, ma'am this is a mistake, you got me mixed up wi—"

"Silence!" yelled the woman "I shall now avenge the death of my son!" she yelled out.

"Whoa, slow down, sis, he may look like the White fang, but he's totally different, look carefully." Said an elderly man "Besides, the white fang died a long time ago, don't you remember how you were raving about his time not coming until you had avenged your son?"

The elderly woman gazed hard at Kakashi "Oh… Your right, must've had a senior moment… Tehe" laughed the old woman

While this was going on, Sakura was already into an examination procedure on Kankuro. Giving orders for certain Items of medical importance and began to extract the poison. Once the poison was extracted reliving Kankuro of any immediate danger, Sakura requested to be taken to their herb garden.

BACK IN KONOHA…

Tsunade gave the Hokage's stamp on some documents when a quick knock sounded at the door. "Enter." Said Tsunade

Ayane walked in, her cloak billowed out behind her as she entered with her Konoha headband on. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Hokage-sama." She said

"Oh no, I was just about to have a glass of Sake, Want one?" she offered

"No thank you, I am just merely concerned for Naruto and his team," she said with concern

"Yes, I was just thinking about that," said Tsunade "I was planning on sending team Gai to assist them." She concluded

"I see, in the meantime, Naruto and Sakura's teams will be without their teachers for a while, recently, my sister Kasumi and my half brother Hayate have recently arrived and we'd be willing to train their teams until Naruto and Sakura return." Requested Ayane

Tsunade thought for a moment. "Very well, I'll have them brought here to meet them."

"Just let me call Kasumi and Hayate." She said.

IN SUNA…

"Okay, Just drink this and lay still until the numbness goes away." Said Sakura helping Kankuro drink the antidote.

At that moment a sand Chunin came running in. "Sirs, Lady." He said nodding to Sakura. "A hawk summon has come with a message that the Akatsuki members who kidnapped Garra were seen going due east toward the land of rivers."

Kakashi looked up. "Naruto, ready the Nightsword for launch." He said, Naruto bolted to where the Nightsword was parked.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"Okay, I'm bringing the propulsion system online." Said Naruto as Granny Chiyo joined the team as she sat a little nervously down. With the new information about the Akatsuki's whereabouts, Naruto fed the data into the GPS system and got a fix on where they were. As that happened Naruto got an incoming frequency from a wireless headset. Naruto matched the frequency to the Nightsword's com system and called out. "This is Naruto of Konoha please respond.

"Naruto, This is Minato Gai, here with my team on our way to assist you."

"Minato Gai, we have a lead on the location of the Akatsuki members, they are at…" Naruto pinpointed their location

"We are on our way there, we'll rendezvous with you there.


	10. Leaf VS Akatsuki

Hello everybody, I'm sorry about misspelling Maito Gai's name wrong, that will be changed in the chapters from here on out, Gravenimage, thanks for the little info you posted on the review page, I will be able to use that for later chapters, I do love your updates! anyway here's the next chapter!

Chapter 10

Leaf VS Akatsuki

Team Gai located the Akatsuki members that had Garra with relative ease, For a few minutes they tailed them to see what they were up against, one was very shot and round while the other was tall with blonde hair and was astride a strange white bird. Then they stopped, and turned in their direction. "Shinobi of Konoha, if you wish to have the Jinchûriki, Give up because we won't give him up." Said the tall blonde one.

"Then we have to fight." Said Rock Lee getting into a fighting stance.

The shorter one laughed, "Diedara, you go on ahead, I'll take care of these clowns." He said to the blonde one. Diedara nodded and flew off, Garra wrapped up in the tail feathers of that strange bird.

For a few minutes, team Gai and the mysterious ninja just stared each other down until Tenten whipped out of her storage scroll one of the biggest shuriken she had and Neji activated his Byakugan. "Wait, Tenten, there is more to this guy, My Byakugan is picking up a strange poison on hidden blades under that robe.

"The ninja laughed "The Byakugan wielder has it right, for I am Sasori, master of puppets!" All four of the leaf ninja looked shocked, they couldn't believe that the legendary puppet master had gone so low as this. Sasori looked at Maito Gai and Rock Lee, "You two would make excellent puppets once I finish with you." At that moment, a black shape descended from the heavens all looked up to see the underside of the Nightsword. The ship's boarding ramp lowered as the ship was 20 feet off the ground and down came Team Kakashi and an elderly woman they did not recognize.

"Where Is Garra?" yelled Naruto, Hand on his sword "Tell me and I'll ease your passing!" he added.

"I wouldn't say that around Sasori if I were you." Said Granny Chiyo "May be the last thing you ever do." She added

"The other Akatsuki member has taken him towards the border." Said Neji. Team Kakashi looked at him.

"Neji, go with team Kakashi, Lee and I will handle this freak." Said Gai

"If you are going to fight Sasori of the red sand, I must fight too." Said Granny Chiyo, pulling out a sealing scroll

"And if you don't mind, Granny Chiyo, I'd like to join the fight." Said Sakura pulling out the Eclipse Scythe and getting into a ready stance.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan" said Naruto "Now let's go." He said and he and Kakashi followed Neji.

A TWO HOURS LATER…

"There he is" said Neji pointing through the trees to a figure atop a strange white bird.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"I'm on it said Naruto who first slit his thumb with a sword and called out "Summoning Jutsu!" out of the smoke emerged a much larger Therros who let out a roar and charged at Diedara and Pwned the weird bird he was on. Naruto then Dispatched a couple shadow clones to retrieve Garra. "He's still alive!" he called out, summoning another dragon, an emerald-green Wyvern, to carry Garra back to the Nightsword and protect him with ten shadow clones to assisit in the battle with the Mutant puppts.

Diedara was easily nailed with a Raikiri from Kakashi which caused him to fall off a cliff over a river. As soon as they were heading back to the rest, Naruto had a jarring piece of information from one of his clones and picked up the pace dramatically.

BACK WITH THE ONES FACING SASORI

Sakura panted, the others were battered but thanks to Chiyo's medical knowledge they were able to get back into the fray instantly, Sasuke doing the most effective damage with the Dark Dragon Blade, but not enough. Yet sakura could see the elderly Kunoichi was tiring. And so was Sasori, "Hmmm… I think it is time I put that Hag down!" said Sasori, Most of his puppets were destroyed and he was resorting to his best, even himself. Hee launched himself at her a sword with venom on it extended. Sakura didn't have time to think, She moved in front of the blade and then knew no more.

The others were shocked to see the beautiful Sakura Haruno at the tender age of 16 struck down at the hands of an Akatsuki member. A sudden voice echoed as a group came nearer. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" cried out Naruto who didn't have any time to think, He activated a seal on his heart that he placed there which fomed him into his four tailed form but he still retained his mindset, he may have been more powerful in this state and normally would've been controlled by the fox Sasori instantly showed fear on his face as the Kyubii induced Naruto made his strike which crippled him in an instant. Naruto wasted no time in completely and savagely destroying Sasori for good. When Naruto had gone back to himself, aww that was left of Sasori was a pile of shrapnel and the shredded human part of him.

Naruto switched back into his normal stage, and fell to his knees crying his eyes out. He would never love again, he swore to destroy the Akatsuki for what they did and would do. Kakashi came over to him and tried to comfort the stricken Naruto but he wasn't in the mood because he slugged Kakashi in the jaw.

Granny Chiyo saw none of this, just the dead girl who had the unlimited capacity to surpass her mentor, Tsunade, and she couldn't let that happen. There was one thing she had to do. Ignoring Naruto's uncontrolled sobs over his dead lover she placed her hands on Sakura's heart "Naruto, Listen to me, What I am about to do is a technique that Only I can do, It will cost me my life my life, but I can't let a Kunoichi with such Talent and who was so in love with you just die… I'm going to bring her back." Said the elder of Suna.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, "Can you really do that?" he asked removing his tear-soaked mask. Granny Chiyo nodded, "I have lived a long time and have seen a lot of shinobi in love, most ninja who have lost a loved one go mad and begin to have a lust for revenge."

"I know what that's like." Said Sasuke but stopped as everyone glared at him saying that he wasn't to speak

"Naruto, Kakashi told me about your ability to strike a friendship with anyone you meet, that ability combined with your strength as a shinobi will truly make you strong, Become the Hokage like your father was." She said "may the winds favor you." She said and peacefully lay down.

A breath was heard from Sakura's body. Everyone looked down to her, her eyes slowly opened and instantly gazed at Naruto. "How was I brought back from the brink?" she asked. Everyone gazed next to her to see the peaceful body of Lady Chiyo. "How did she do it?" she added.

Kakashi stepped foreword. "There was a technique being designed to breathe life into a puppet, but the project was abandoned and sealed when they realized the cost of life the user had to pay, she died bringing you back for you to carry on your work and for Naruto to not descend into traumatizing grief." He explained

Sakura instantly tuned to see Naruto, mask-less for the first time in public, eyes teary with joy sakura tried to get up but her legs were incredibly weak. Naruto came up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder "I don't think you should move so much after what happened."

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," she said so Naruto helped her up and she went to Lady Chiyo. She knelt next to the old woman who sacrificed herself to bring her back to save Naruto and so she could carry on in Tsunade's footsteps. "Lady Chiyo, I owe you a dept that I hope I can pay when I reach the afterlife… Thank you." She said, and all got down to pay their respects to the great woman.


	11. Order of the Golden Sand

Hello, everybody, here is chapter 11, I'm sorry If I scared anyone with chapter 10's ending, I just wanted Sasori to die a very VICIOUS death, I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 11

Order of the golden sand

It seemed the whole sand village turned out to see their return, On the way back aboard the Nightsword, Sakura had given Garra a Medical checkup and gave him what treatment he needed, however Naruto had placed lay Granny Chiyo's body in the cargo bay placing her in a body bag. "She'll get a proper funeral when we return to Suna" promised Garra, She saved one of my kind from Trauma by reviving his lover, it's the least I can do." Said Garra as he came down the ramp with Naruto and the rest. The moment Garra stepped down from the Nightsword, Temari bolted out of the crowd.

"Garra, Are you okay?" she asked in a hurried voice.

"He's fine, Temari, I checked him myself." Said Sakura

Temari Nodded, adjusting her leaf headband. Garra stepped foreword "If The council would be able to speak with me in private?" he asked, all council members nodded and followed him to the council chamber and closed the doors. Ten minutes later, they emerged, Garra standing in front of them. "Naruto, and all of you, would you be able to stay in Suna for a day?" he asked

Naruto and the rest looked at each other and then nodded

THE NEXT DAY…

Naruto stood beside Garra and the Suna council with the other leaf ninja before almost the entire sand village. It was at that moment that Garra stood up at a podium before the entire village and spoke. "Citizens and Shinobi of the Sand, we are here today to mourn the death of a wise advisor to me, and to honor the leaf ninja who rescued me from the grips of the Akatsuki. Please join me in a moment of silence for Lady Chiyo." Four minutes of silence followed for the wise woman who saved the future legacy of Lady Tsunade. Garra then came down from the podium. "Baki, you may proceed." He said

The Jonin who once trained Garra and his siblings stepped foreword. "After due consideration between Kazekage-Sama and the council, We are proud to announce and present the leaf ninja who saved Garra from the Akatsuki with the order of the golden sand."

A murmur coursed throughout the crowd. "The what?" asked Naruto to Kankuro, not understanding what was going on.

Kankuro smiled. "It is the highest award a shinobi can receive in the sand village, never before has a non sand shinobi earned that award, to earn it, a ninja must have done a great service in the eyes of the Kazekage, and saving Garra from the Akatsuki defiantly counts as a service to the Kazekage."

"I see. Said Naruto understanding.

"Will Kakashi Hatake please come foreword?" asked Baki and Kakashi came foreword bowing his head as Baki presented him with a golden Medal with the Sand village symbol and placed it round his neck. The rest of Team Kakashi was called up except Naruto _Must be saving me for last_ thought Naruto as Rock Lee came up to Accept his medal. "Finally will Naruto Hayabusa come foreword?" called Baki and Our black clad Dragon Ninja hero stepped foreword and accepted his honor of being awarded the Order of the Golden Sand.

Once the Medals were distributed, Garra step foreword, and spoke. "In accordance to the Traditions of this honor, their names will be inscribed in the hall of the golden sand and honored forevermore." Once he ended his speech, Sakura glomped Naruto and kissed him which incurred some angry glares out of the Sand Girls.

Noticing this Sasuke swiped the microphone and called out "Sorry, girls, Naruto Hayabusa is taken." He said causing some people to laugh.

MEANWHILE BCK IN KONOHA…

"When Is Naruto-Sensei coming back?" asked Konahamoru, leaning against the bridge. They had been training with friends of Naruto's family, Ayane and her siblings Hayate and Kasumi (even though Ayane didn't seem to get along with her) along with Sakura's team, and they weren't used to their style of training, of course they were excellent shinobi and they learned a lot from them, but Konahamoru preferred Naruto-sensei.

Ayane and her brother came down the road toward them with Kasumi bringing up the rear. "Hello, everyone." Said Ayane "I've just received word that Naruto and crew are on their way home, they will be back tomorrow, so in the meantime, time to train, I will be teaching you all a new Jutsu, Hayate will be continuing to teach you karate, and Kasumi… I don't know what the hell she'll teach you but she'll teach you something." A nerve twitched in Kasumi's forehead

"I'll be teaching them Tai Chi, you nincompoop!" she yelled

"I'm sorry did you say something?" asked Ayane to her half sister causing Kasumi to sputter, and Hayate to sigh

Hideki leaned over to Konahamoru, Y'know, man, If Naruto's family is friends with these three, I don't want to meet his other friends and family." He said

"Join the club." Said Konahamoru and Hanabi nodded in agreement.


	12. Festival preparations

HELLOOOOOO EVERYONE, sorry about the wait on updates, my computer was raising hell when it came to internet access, I hope you like the chapter, but first I'd like to respond to some comments:

Gravenimage- Yeah I sort of figured I'd worry you with that I just think Sasori is such a freak that I wanted him slaughtered by a Kyubii induced Naruto, NOTE TO ALL SASOSAKU FANS, YOU ARE SICK PEOPLE WHO NEED A LIFE!!

Chapter 12

Festival preparations

_**Ah, spring, the vixens are in their prime, love is in the air, the lovers are relaxed… and I'm stuck inside this ninja who is romancing with his mate!**_ Yelled the kyubii as Naruto kissed his heart out into Sakura early one morning. A knock at the door sounded.

"Aww, crap." Said Naruto who got out of bed and went to the door after putting on a bathrobe.

Temari was at the door. "Hey, Naruto, Tsunade wants to see us." She said

"Tell her Sakura and I will be right there." Said Naruto and went off to get Sakura.

A SHORT WALK LATER…

"Glad you all came." Said Tsunade who cut right to the chase. "The Genin team leaders have been called here to discuss what booths their teams will run for the festival of love." Said Tsunade

"I've already talked to my team and we're running a Dango stand." Said Anko.

"Figures." Said Tsunade "Anyway, what are you doing, Sakura?" She asked

"Tsunade, Naruto and I have just got back from the sand, so we haven't seen our teams for a few days." Said Sakura

Tsunade smiled "That's right, I'll give you time to do that, and Naruto, be sure to get a kimono, it's tradition." Said Tsunade

"I'll be sure to get one." Said Naruto and he left with Sakura. Once outside the tower, Naruto slit his thumb and called out "Summoning Jutsu!" summoning three winged dragons the size of cats. "Guys, tell the members of my team to meet me atop the fourth's head." Said Naruto and the dragon's flew off.

"What were those/?" asked Sakura

"Messenger dragons, they take little Chakra to summon, they are extremely fast and can carry messages to anyone anyplace at 1000 times the speed of sound." Explained Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "Well if that's the case, I have to find my team." She said who slit her own thumb with a kunai and called out "Summoning Jutsu!" And a slug the size of a beagle emerged. "Taiya, I need you to locate Akiza, Udon, and Omi."

"Understood, Sakura." Said the slug who shot off like a bullet.

TEN MINUTES ALTER ATOP THE FOURTH'S HEAD…

"Okay, gang, I called you here to talk about what we're doing for the festival in two weeks, any Ideas?"

"I was thinking a kunai throwing booth with prizes." Said Hideki

"Sorry, but this is a love festival, NO WEAPONS." Said Naruto

"Damn." He muttered.

"What about a dance contest?" asked Hanabi; the others nodded slightly at the Idea.

"What about you, Konahamoru?" suggested Naruto.

Konahamoru smirked "I was thinking a booth where people could sing a song dedicated to the one he or she loves!" said Konahamoru with enthusiasm. "Each one of us is welcome to do it too." He added

His teammates looked at each other with bewilderment then they nodded, "Seems to fit the festival." Said Naruto

"Yeah, it does." Said Hanabi

"I like it too." Said Hideki.

"Well, it looks like romance karaoke it is." Said Naruto getting up. "Dismissed." He said. Hideki and Hanabi went their separate ways but Konahamoru remained, Naruto noticed this. "Something on your mind, Konahamoru?" asked Naruto

"I've been wanting to find a way to express my feelings for Hanabi, this was the best way I could think of, but I don't know what to sing." Said Konahamoru.

Naruto grinned "Well, back at my place, I've got my music CD collection that I brought with me from Hayabusa village, my home in Hayabusa village had more CDs around the place than a music store." Said Naruto "There's got to be something you would like to do for her." Said Naruto. "Meet me at Namikaze estate in two hours, I will have something ready." And he teleported away in a swirl of leaves.

2 HOURS LATER…

Konahamoru knocked on the door of Namikaze estate. Sakura opened the door to see him there. "Ah, Konahamoru, Naruto is waiting in the courtyard, I don't know why he's set up a CD player there." She said

Konahamoru entered the courtyard to see Naruto there with a CD player and several stacks of CDs "Hello there Konahamoru, these are all my CDs with love songs on them, let's see which one you like." He said and polled a CD into the player.

45 CD'S LATER…

Naruto sighed. "Geez, you are really picky about the one want to sing to Hanabi with." Said Naruto as he popped in the 46th CD and played the tracks, But it was the 12th and last track on the CD that caught Konahamoru's attention attention.

"That is the one I want to do." He said


	13. He Will Never Give Her Up

Here's Chapter 13... PREPARE TO BE RICKROLLED!!!!! *laughs like a mad scientist*

Chapter 13

He will never give her up

The Day of the festival dawned with clear skies and a bright sun. in houses across Konoha, people were getting up to prepare for a festival that tradition stated was to be shared between two lovers. Kimonos had been ordered/rented, the booths were set up, food ordered etc.

In Namikaze estate, Naruto had just finished a cup of coffee to wake him up and was about to put on His own Kimono, an orange one with black sleeves, Naruto Sat in his Kimono on the couch reading another Scroll from the library he inherited from the third Hokage, when he heard footsteps enter the room. Naruto looked up to see a vision of beauty that he always knew his girlfriend was, but standing before him was Sakura as the goddess of Cherry blossoms. Sakura noticed how Naruto was staring, and spun around so he could see what she looked like fully. "You like?" she asked.

"You look beautiful." Was all that could come out of Naruto's mouth, he then got up and Kissed her.

"Well we best get going." Said Sakura and the two lovers left to meet their teams to work the festival.

AT NARUTO'S BOOTH…

"Hey, guys," said Naruto saying hi to his team. He then pulled Konahamoru aside "Are you ready, because you're up first." Said Naruto to his subordinate.

Konahamoru nodded "Yep, I was practicing late into the night." He said, Naruto nodded, "Okay, we're about to start." Said Naruto as people came in, to watch the karaoke or request to sing for his or her lover, once the seats were filled, Naruto came up on the stage. "Hello Konoha, You all know me as Naruto but some know me as the Dragon of the leaf, welcome to Lover's Karaoke, first up we have one of my own students singing a song for the one he loves: Hanabi Hyuga." Announced Naruto Hanabi went beet red at these words as Konahamoru took center stage with a microphone. The music started to play and Konahamoru broke into a singing voice that few people had heard him sing with.

_Were no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do i_

_A full commitments what Im thinking of_

_You wouldnt get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how Im feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_* never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_Weve know each other for so long_

_Your hearts been aching_

_But youre too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know whats been going on_

_We know the game and were gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how Im feeling_

_Dont tell me youre too blind to see_

_Give you up. give you up_

_Give you up, give you up_

_Never gonna give_

_Never gonna give, give you up_

_Never gonna give_

_Never gonna give, give you up_

A few seconds after Konahamoru ended his song there was silence… then the first one to start clapping was Hanabi's father, then at that point everybody went nuts. Konahamoru came down off the stage only to be glomped by Hanabi. "Oh Konahamoru-kun that was amazing, I didn't realize how much you cared for me." She said and planted a whopper kiss on his cheek.

Konahamoru went as red as a tomato and yelled out "YAHOO!"

After Konahamoru broke the Ice others came up to sing for their lover,s and last of all was Naruto, who sang a beautiful rendition of Truly Madly Deeply. Which also earned Naruto a glomp from his lover and a very large kiss. As they drew apart fireworks shot up into the sky bathing Konoha in a beautiful assortment of colors.

"Sakura, I'm truly a happy man." Said Naruto and embraced her.


	14. The Uzumaki Legacy

Chapter 14

The Uzumaki Legacy

Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen enjoying a nice bowl of Ramen or two or three or many. "Naruto?" asked a voice.

Naruto turned, noodles dangling out of his mouth to see Sasuke standing there. "Yeah?" he asked

There is something I need to talk to you about, could you come with me?" requested Sasuke. Sasuke led Naruto to the Uchiha's private training fields. Sasuke stood facing each other. "I am about to teach you how to properly use your Sharingan that you replicated off of me with your Kyugan, so please prepare yourself." Said Sasuke who lay down the Dark Dragon Blade to the side. The first thing you should know is how the Sharingan copies jutsus, activate your Sharingan and watch me." Said Sasuke.

Naruto triggered his Kyugan and accessed the Sharingan feature of it, he could see the chakra emanating from Sasuke and see his movements in slow motion. And instantly saw how it worked, Sasuke then started weaving hand seals at high speeds but they were in slow motion to Naruto who Instantly saw what jutsu it was and replicated the hand seals Sasuke made molding fire Chakra: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger! "Fire-Style Fire ball Jutsu!" called out both Naruto and Sasuke together as two giant fireballs collided in mid air causing a massive explosion.

"Most impressive, Naruto." Said Sasuke impressed "But let's see how you do with this!" he said launching a mass of Shuriken at Naruto and went into the hand signs for the Shuriken shadow clone jutsu, creating masses of shuriken at Naruto. only to be met with a just as big a mass of Shuriken from Naruto's side of the field. Impressed, Sasuke threw some other jutsus at Naruto until he confirmed that Naruto was just as good a Sharingan user as he was. "Okay, Naruto, you are officially between the level of Itachi and myself if not equal to Kakashi." Now I must tell you a secret I stumbled upon while I was cleaning out a part of my family compound, apparently there is a way to attain a perfect Mangekyou Sharingan in one shot, You must make passionate love with the one you truly love, the way to attain it was a way through anger and betrayal, and the punishment is blindness, but there is a way formed from love and a desire to protect those precious to you, and here's the proof." Said Sasuke who then activated his own Sharingan and the Mangekyou formed.

Naruto's mask crinkled into a smirk. "So which girl did you have sex with for that?" asked Naruto not missing a chance to poke fun at him.

"Ino." Said Sasuke simply, Naruto was stunned "What? She's more mature now and has a better sex appeal than she used to, and she is good at it, I wonder how she knows how to really have sex?" Sasuke asked himself.

"She has a collection of those _How to_ sex books, dunno how she's able to buy them at the age of 16." Responded Naruto taking the book Jiraiya had given him for his 15th birthday out of his waist pouch, Sasuke was astounded that his friend knew this.

"How do you know?" he asked as he saw the cover labeled: _The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja_

"I had returned home from training Hideki for the day and I walked in on them pouring over a stack of books on sex positions that Ino had brought over in hopes to help make Sakura and I have a better experience." Explained Naruto turning the page.

Sasuke Laughed. "Well, Be sure to have your Sharingan activated and through that once you reach the climax your own Mangekyou will activate, once that is done I will teach you the powers that the Mangekyou has to offer." Said Sasuke

WHEN NARUTO GOT HOME…

Naruto found Sakura sitting on the couch watching a movie. Naruto leaned on the back of the couch behind her rubbing his face up against her neck. "Hello beautiful." Said Naruto in the sexiest voice he could muster.

Sakura crooned. "You want some sex, I take it?" asked Sakura who stared kissing him. But then stopped and smirked.

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"Wait here." Said Sakura who went off. Naruto stretched out to wait for his lover who came back five minutes later, "Follow me." Said Sakura who led him upstairs and not to the bedroom but to the spa bathroom, which was set up with an incense burner that had incense burning in it, Naruto inhaled some of the scent and in an instant, is member went up to it's full height and width. Sakura giggled at the sight and began to remove Naruto's tight black bodysuit. Her face lit up with excitement as it always did at the sight of Naruto's member. She instantly took it in her hands and stroked it causing Naruto to moan with pleasure. "Sakura-chan, You should know something, you know about my copied Sharingan" inquired Naruto, Sakura nodded. "Well, I was training my Sharingan techniques with Sasuke and he told me about this permanent form of the Mangekyou Sharingan that can be unlocked if I have sex with the one I truly love while I have My Sharingan is active, so if you don't mind…" said Naruto who activated his Sharingan.

Sakura giggled a little bit. "You look a lot sexier with the Sharingan active." She said as she finished her handwork on Naruto's member and drew him towards the bath. Naruto stepped into the water. "Ah, you got the temperature just right, this is going to be wonderful." Said Naruto as he slit into the bath next to sakura and began kissing her. As he kissed her, Naruto stroked her breasts causing her go moan with delight. Naruto moved his lips from Sakura's and down along her neck. He then moved his other hand into the water and started fingering Sakura's sacred part.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto-kun, despite how good you make me feel doing that, I am NOT in the mood to be teased." She said.

Naruto removed his fingers from her sacred land. "Sorry." He said pulling her on top of him and moved his member towards her and inserted himself. The moment he was in, his Sharingan started to make his eyes tingle. He shut his eyes as he let the pleasure he was feeling of being inside sakura fill his body. He inserted himself deeper and deeper into her and suddenly he hit Sakura's sensitive mound with the tip of his member.

Sakura cried out his name wrapping her slender legs around Naruto's waist "Oh, yes, right there, keep hitting me there!" moaned Sakura. This gave Naruto an idea, he concentrated his chakra to his member, which sent chakra pulses throughout Sakura's body, amplifying the pleasure she felt throughout her body. As for Naruto he couldn't hold himself any longer. Naruto moaned loud enough for anyone in the house would hear them from anywhere as he spilled his cum into Sakura. Sakura convulsed like mad in Naruto's arms and flopped onto his chest panting as their body fluids mixed with the warm water. They lay panting amongst the warm water and fell asleep in the tub.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Naruto awoke to find himself in the bathtub with sakura lying on top of him, and was surprised to see he was still connected to her, he slowly pulled himself out of her and got out of the tub to dry himself and put on a bathrobe. Naruto pulled the plug on the bathtub and picked Sakura out of the tub bridal style and brought her to the bedroom where he wrapped her in a towel and placed her in the bed. He then got dressed for the day in his usual attire and did laundry.

As Naruto passed a mirror in the hall he caught something in his eyes. He stopped at the mirror to see his Sharingan was still active and he saw it was different hit was in the style of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto grinned when he realized Sasuke wasn't kidding, he couldn't wait to try it out.

_**I'll be damned, Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said that it would be permanent, I can see that instantly!**_ Said Kyubii as Naruto continued with the laundry and gathered his stuff together for the day. Naruto left a note on the kitchen table for Sakura to say he was just going into town. Naruto strapped his sword to his back and left the house.

Sakura woke up to find herself wrapped in a towel in Naruto's bed, she got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to see the note Naruto left her. _Perfect I have time to prepare for Naruto's birthday._ Thought Sakura as she started to go over a list of things to prepare for.

WITH NARUTO…

Naruto hummed to himself as he went down through town as stores were preparing to set up for the day. "Ah, Naruto, I was on my way to see you." Said Kakashi's voice as Naruto passed him by.

Naruto stopped. "Why is that?" he asked

"Tsunade wishes to see you." Said Kakashi as he turned the page of his infamous book. Naruto changed his course from Ichiraku ramen to the Hokage Tower. And entered the office through the window.

"Ah, Naruto." She said. "I have something to tell you about your mother." Said the Kunoichi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And that is?" he asked

"As you know, your 17th birthday is coming up, and when that happens, the Uzumaki bloodline limit will activate, You mother, Kushina Uzumaki, asked me to give this to you in the days leading up to your 17th birthday." Said Tsunade, handing him a scroll.

"Thank you, Tsunade-Sama." Said Naruto and he left. Naruto entered his library inside the Third's head statue he sat at one of the tables in there and opened the scroll and read.

_My dear Naruto, if you are reading then I am dead and you are about to become 17, congratulations, my son, at this time, you are about to inherit the Uzumaki bloodline: The Hoshigan or Star eye, this Doujutsu has five levels: stage one allows you by just activating it can instantly shatter ANY Genjutsu no matter the level, the second allows you to see into the anatomy of any creature and instantly see what is wrong in any anatomy, Ideal for medical ninjas, stage three allows you to sense another's feelings, stage 4 can paralyze any enemy with fear, leaving you with an opening to attack, and stage five is the hardest to get to, but if one should reach it, it's uses would be extremely useful: it allows you to communicate with the dead. But to level up your Hoshigan is nothing training can't do, although it is useful to do in knowing how to use it, the eyes themselves themselves decide when you are worthy to open the next stage._

_Good luck my son,_

_Mom_

Naruto laid down the scroll and left to train his team.


	15. A Jarring Revelation

Hello everyone, as always I love the responses I get every chapter and how quickly You all respond every update, Hammerhead blonde thinks I overpowered Naruto a bit, and I admit I went a little overboard with the Hoshigan, but I just want to clear some stuff up with that, getting to the fifth stage is extremely hard, and using it requires massive control and can drain a person quite quickly. as for people saying Naruto may be invincible the next few chapters will prove you wrong!

Chapter 15

A Jarring Revelation

The October Air in Konoha was cold and crisp; Naruto had swapped out his normally sleeveless black bodysuit for a long-sleeved thermal version. The frosted grass crunched under his and his teams' feet as they passed through the park on another D-Ranked mission clearing up trash in the local park. As Naruto placed an empty drinks can in one of the garbage bags, Kakashi leaped down from the tree. "Naruto, I think you'd better get to the Hokage's office, Sakura seems to be having trouble with something." He said, "I'll oversee your team's job until you get back." He said, "Stay alert." he added seriously.

Naruto, sensing the urgency in his former sensei's voice hurried to the Hokage tower without fail. As he headed for the door, Naruto heard Sakura's voice jell, "There is no way in hell I'll go with you!"

Naruto picked up the pace and burst through the door to find Sakura trying to get free of a Rock Ninja who had his hand on her wrist, Naruto focused Chakra to his index and middle finger and slammed them into the Rock ninja's wrist causing him to howl with pain.

"Sakura, Are you all right?" asked Naruto

Sakura embraced Naruto, sobbing, "These rock ninja were trying to make me go with them!" she said through sobs.

"It's her rightful home." Said the other ninja as he healed his comrade's wrist. "She is the Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, who was her treacherous father's father."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"Sakura Haruno's Father was a diplomat of the rock village during the third Ninja war, But he fell in love with a woman in this village and broke all contacts with the village just to be with her, in the village of the cursed Minato Namikaze, Now that her parent's died in the sound invasion, she is to return to her homeland until she is of age."

"That's where you are wrong, She is Not of Land of earth Citizenship so she cannot abide by your laws, she is of Citizenship of the Land of fire and one of the Konoha elite, and my former apprentice,"

"Bullshit, If she won't come home, we'll take her there by force!" yelled the healed Ninja and he made another grab for Sakura who did a back flip kicking the ninja in the Jaw sending him flying through the roof. And high over Konoha, his friend made a move to Sakura but found himself flat on the floor with a dragon's foot pinning him to the floor and a sword The ninja recognized as the Dragon Sword lightly pressed against the back of his neck.

The remaining rock ninja gazed up at Naruto in horror "You're of the Hayabusa clan?" asked the ninja in horror.

"I am of three clans, I was adopted by the Hayabusa clan on my parent's death, I am the last of the Uzumaki clan, and the Namikaze clan." Said Naruto.

The rock ninja gazed at Naruto with shock, a memory passed through his head of a tall blonde man ramming a ball of chakra into his father's gut killing him. Turning back to the present, the ninja struggled to break free of the dragon's grip, "Then you will pay the price for what your father did to my village." He yelled, as he broke free of the dragon coming at Naruto with a kunai. Naruto sidestepped him and booted him out the window. And the ninja grabbed a hold of the windowsill and pulled him up. Naruto sent three shuriken at the rock ninja causing him to dodge down onto a lower roof. Naruto jumped down to follow him as Sakura went off to tend to the other ninja. Naruto landed facing the ninja who attempted to kill him and activated his Sharingan, startling the ninja and Naruto used that to his advantage: rat, tiger, dog, ox, hare, tiger. _Fire-style, Phoenix flower Jutsu!_ Thought Naruto pulling one of the Jutsus he had copied from Sasuke during Sharingan training.

WITH SAKURA…

Sakura had found the ninja she had booted through the roof and launched a kunai at him the ninja fell for the distraction and deflected it with one of his own. Sakura took the time while he deflected the kunai to whip out the Eclipse Scythe and cleave the ninja's head off. "Now to help Naruto." She said and headed to where Naruto was barely keeping up with the Rock ninja but was able to keep ahead of him in a jutsu fight until Naruto unleashed his permanent Mangekyou Sharingan using Tsukyomi capturing him in a Genjutsu of him seeing his village being totally destroyed.

_The next week only this will be playing in your mind_ said Naruto walking away. Tsunade stood there watching. "I see you've officially used your permanent Mangekyou Sharingan." Said she said.

"I was planning on testing Tsukyomi on Choji for a prank, until I heard what psychological damage it could do." Said Naruto "Please have a couple Chunin take him back, I doubt the one Sakura was pursuing would live this long." Said Naruto as he saw Sakura returning with blood on the Eclipse Scythe."

"Once they find out about you being alive, they will seek to destroy you, and we, especially Sakura can't afford to loose you." Said Tsunade.

Naruto's mask flexed into a grin, "Even if they bring the entire Iwaga ninja force at Me and the rest of the gang, they will have to expect some major ass whooping and a Big-ass Dragon or two, said Naruto."

Tsunade Smiled at Naruto's brave words and Knew full well that he could back those words up all too well. "Either way I'm setting you up with Kakashi and another ninja I know who can help you fully make your Ultimate Rasengan safe to use." Said Tsunade as both she and Naruto looked towards the Northwest where the Rock Village lay.


	16. The Ultimate Rasengan

Hello, Folks, I'm sorry if my chapters are a bit short, but at least it tells the story! Believeit6, you and the others will see more of the rock village ninja and possibly a fight between Naruto and the Tsuchikage, Gravenimage, in one of your previous comments you wanted to see fiends, well, in one of the near chapters, you might see some fiends so keep a lookout!

Chapter 16

The Ultimate Rasengan

Naruto stood before Kakashi and a group from the jutsu development labs at the hospital on the training field. "Okay, Naruto, What these ninjas have here are prototype seals known as Armor seals, they are a seal developed to protect against chakra attacks such as Chidori or Rasengan, and most likely can protect your body from the drawbacks of the Rasen Shuriken." Said Kakashi.

Two of the ninja from the development center came foreword. "This may hurt a little, but the seals are permanent." Said one of the ninja and they took out a syringe. "We had to develop a synthetic chakra that can block ordinary chakra." He said a Kunoichi took the pen used to draw seals and ran some markings along his arm. Once she finished, The ninja with the syringe placed the tip of the needle on the part of the mark on Naruto's shoulder and injected the synthetic chakra into Naruto's seals, Naruto felt a burning sensation in his arm as the chakra flooded throughout the seal on his arm. And the seals vanished. "For a simple test, we've called in Sakura to help you." Said another one of the ninjas, Sakura stepped foreword and cracked her knuckles.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you will forgive me fore this, but it's just to test those seals." Said Sakura.

Naruto nodded and held out his arm. "Hit me with everything you got." Said Naruto

Sakura sighed "Ramen on me as an apology." She said

"And a little fun tonight later?" requested Naruto

Sakura smiled "Deal." She said and concentrated her chakra to her fist and slammed Naruto hard in the arm where the seals were. Naruto grimaced but he felt none of his bones break, heck not even a bruise.

_Hey fox, did you help with that? _Asked Naruto

_**Yes I did, kit, I've amplified the strength of the seals so you can now possibly use the Rasen Shuriken.**_

"Well, Naruto shall we see if you can pull it off without hurting yourself." Said Kakashi

Naruto Nodded "You'd better stand back… way back, this thing can leave a field a destructive wasteland," said Naruto, at those words, Naruto summoned a shadow clone. As Naruto formed the Rasengan in his gauntleted hand, the clone did the elemental composition forming the Rasen Shuriken a Rasengan that resembled a giant ball of Chakra with swirling blades that resembled a big ass Shuriken. The clone who helped him ran a good distance away and let Naruto Charge at him and ram the jutsu into him, there was a mighty explosion that spanned a quarter mile radius of the training field.

"Naruto!" called out Sakura.

"It's Okay, Sakura," Said Jiraiya's voice as he came onto the training field just in time to see the explosion.

"I helped him design that Jutsu like I did with his father the original one, I originally forbid him to use it, but with research these days, it seems he can use it, it was still half completed when he officially used it, he came out of that explosion unscathed." explained the toad sage.

The smoke cleared and there stood Naruto as Jiraiya said _unscathed_ the medic ninjas hurried foreword to check Naruto's arm. "He is in no way shape or form hurt."

Jiraiya smiled. "All right then, Naruto, I repeal my ban on you using or perfecting that jutsu, Now that your chakra network is now properly protected, you can use it!" said the old sage.

"Thank you, Ero-Sennin." Said Naruto

MEANWHILE IN IWAGAKURE…

"Lord Tsuchikage, I'm afraid I bring good news and Bad news from my mission." Said the rock ninja who had been sent to Konoha to bring Sakura Haruno to her rightful homeland.

"Let me guess, the bad news is that you failed to return my grand daughter to her rightful homeland?" asked the 59-year-old Tsuchikage

"Yes." Said the rock ninja "but the good news is we've found someone who can face up to all Minato Namikaze did to our village."

The rock village leader looked interested "Really? Who?"

"His son, he was adopted by the Hayabusa clan so he goes by the name Naruto Hayabusa, but his true name is Naruto Namikaze." Said the ninja.

_Naruto… Hayabusa, _thought the Tsuchikage

BACK IN KONOHA…

"Mmmm… that felt good" said Naruto after Sakura had given him a boobjob Naruto lay on top of Sakura's body, holding it tenderly.

"I have to hand it to you, Naruto-kun, You seem to always know how to make my body feel good." Said Sakura as Naruto started kissing Sakura's neck.

"It's what I love to do." Said Naruto, Sakura smirked and started to touch is member, which was no longer erect. "um, Sakura-chan, I don't think I've got anymore for the time being." He said. But he sensed a flow of pleasure coming from Sakura's hands as she pumped his member full of chakra and he was fully erect in seconds with more than enough to pump into sakura, with that Naruto slid himself Into Sakura and carried on their nights activities. "Oh, Yes, Naruto-kun, Make my body feel good, Foy you are the only man who can satisfy me!" exclaimed Sakura as they came multiple times that night and they carried on.


	17. A Holly Brawly Christmas

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I thought i'd like to do a holiday special chapter like I did with my previous story that i made my debut with, I hope you like it, it has a fight sequence in it so those who like action will hopefully be satisfied... enjoy

Chapter 17

A Holly Brawly Christmas

It was the week before Christmas and All throughout Konoha every store was jammed seeking out gifts for their loved ones this included a certain blue-eyed Dragon ninja. "Hmmm… I don't think Sakura would like the Sakura Blossoms Shampoo, that thing gets old after a while…" muttered Naruto as he scanned a jam-packed with shoppers Bath and body works store until his eyes fell on a certain display of scented products labeled **Dark Amethyst: our sexiest scent ever** Naruto made his way over to the display but his face fell when he saw that it was bare of any products.

A clerk noticed him looking at the bare display and walked up to him. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked a little intimidated by Naruto's appearance in jet black ninja combat gear and a sword strapped to his back (even if he did tie a bit of holly to the hilt of the Dragon Sword).

"Yeah, do you have any more Items under this Dark Amethyst style?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, you should've shopped here earlier." Said the clerk

Naruto swore in his head and sighed, "Well do you have any recommendations of something to get a girlfriend?"

"Well, We have these…" said the clerk and she led him over to a corner of the store and showed him an assortment of colored cassimere bathrobes. "And they're on sale too, for extra we can get something stitched onto the robe of the buyers choice." Described the clerk.

Naruto picked out a deep red one. "My girl likes this color, I'll pay for the custom message as this: _Cherry Blossom goddess_." Declared Naruto

"It shall be done." Said the clerk and she took the bathrobe off the shelf. "come back in an hour for it, we even do free gift wrap." She offered

"I'll take you on that offer." Said Naruto

"She must be quite a lady." Said the clerk

"Oh she is." Said clerk took the bathrobe out back for the custom stitching, and Naruto left thinking of what else to get for his girl. He scanned the street and saw he was not far from Ichiraku Ramen. "I guess I'll stop in for a bowl, maybe Ayame would have some tips." Said Naruto to himself and he went up to the ramen stand and saw Sakura leaning over the counter "Hey, Sakura!" called Naruto, Sakura Jolted.

"Uh… Uh… Hey, Naruto-kun What are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"Just coming for a bowl of ramen while I wait for a friend." Said Naruto.

"Oh, Speaking of which, I have to go now, I promised I'd help Ino with something and she bolted.

Naruto watched her run down the street. "What's with her?" he asked

"No idea." Said Teuchi shrugging "Anyway, what can I get you?" he asked

"I'll have a large miso ramen with extra chasu." Said Naruto

MEANWHILE WITH SAKURA…

"Phew that was a close one." Said Sakura reaching into her waist pouch and retrieved the reason she bolted like that: a wad of Ramen coupons for Ichiraku Ramen. "Thank Kami he didn't notice." She said to herself as Maito Gai dressed as Santa Claus and his team reluctantly dressed as elves marched down the streets of Konoha singing Christmas Carols (only Rock Lee was getting into it singing at the top of his lungs with Gai as Neji and Tenten were singing in a flat Monotone voice). Sakura Chuckled at the sight.

BACK AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN…

"So, Ayame, do you have any ideas of things I could get for Sakura for Christmas?"

Ayane thought for a moment. "Have you considered a ring?" she asked.

"Hmmm… where is the best jewelry store in town?" asked Naruto

Ayane gave the directions to the best jewelry store in town which was on Konoha tea avenue. Naruto made his way there after paying for his ramen and entered. It had cases where necklaces, bracelets and what Naruto was aiming at: rings. Naruto made his way to the ring case and examined the display. "Hi, can I help you?" asked the man at the counter.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for something for my girlfriend, I want something special for her, it's our first Christmas together and I want to make it memorable." Said Naruto.

"Hmm, we do have a line of rings that can be altered to be symbolic of certain events." Said the owner gesturing to a display

Naruto scanned the display that the owner gestured to and one ring stood out among them. It was an ornate gold band with two diamonds flanking the center, which was in a yin yang one ruby and one and emerald. "_That's _the one I want." Said Naruto

"Good choice." Said the owner who went into the back of the shop and brought out the ring in a box. Naruto paid for the ring up front and returned to the Bath and body works store to pick up the bathrobe.

"It comes with a matching pair of slippers." Said the clerk handing him a pair of matching slippers. Naruto accepted the Bathrobe in a wrapped box and placed it in a sealing scroll. Naruto left the store starting to think of the other people on his list. Naruto headed to a bookstore not far from where he was. He was halfway to the Adults only section in the store when he got an idea.

Naruto pulled out one of his knives, slit his thumb and called out "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto's speediest messenger dragons appeared. "Buddy, I need you to go outside the elemental countries and pick up this book," he said and wrote it town on a piece of paper. Knowing that summoning dragons unlike normal summoning animals can use jutsus like the transformation jutsu.

"Anything else?" asked the dragon.

Naruto thought. "Yeah, he said and added a bottle of cabernet to it for Tsunade. "That should do it." Said Naruto.

"It should be done in two days." Said the dragon and flew off like a bullet

'Christmas shopping?" asked Kakashi's voice behind him

Naruto turned to see Kakashi with a pair of slip-on reindeer antlers and a decorative ribbon tied around the front and back covers of the book he's known for. "Yep, I'm almost done." Said Naruto proudly.

"Glad to hear it," Said Kakashi

"Well I must be going." Said Naruto.

"Wait, I have something to give you." Said Kakashi who handed him an envelope

Curious, Naruto opened it to see it was an invitation of all the rookie nine and Rock Lee's group to a Christmas Eve party at Uchiha estate, where Ino was Now living with Sasuke.

"Nice Idea." Said Naruto but as he was about to head back to his place in order to get ready for Christmas he was pulled aside by the hand of Jiraiya who pulled him into an alley way

"Naruto, You remember asking me for one of the advance copies of the new _Make out Tactics_ books for Kakashi for Christmas?" asked the hermit. Naruto nodded and Jiraiya shoved the gift-wrapped book into Naruto's hands "It's already signed, merry Christmas, Naruto. Said the hermit and he left.

ON CHRISTMAS EVE…

Naruto and Sakura made their way to Uchiha estate, which was decorated like mad for the Christmas spirit. Naruto knocked on the door, the door opened and out came Sasuke with a glass of egg nog in hand. "Hello, you two, welcome, and come on in." he said and Naruto and Sakura entered the social area which had a CD player playing various holiday songs. Sasuke leaned over to Naruto "Hey, Naruto, did you bring the CDs I asked for?" he asked. Naruto nodded and slipped him out of one of the seals on his belt a stack of Mannheim Steamroller CDs. Sasuke took the CDs over to the player and inserted one and started it up. The Music of Deck the Halls in a kind of techno style playing began.

"That's not a bad piece of music there." Said Ino as she listened to the Jazzed up music. "Then Let's party!" she called out.

THREE HOURS LATER…

"Man oh man that was some party!" said Naruto as he finished off a Christmas cookie.

"Yeah." Said Sakura. But as they turned the corner toward Namikaze estate they immediately sensed something following them. Naruto used his ninja-heightened senses to pinpointing the location of the persons and threw a kunai at him or her. Upon impact, a ninja garbed man leaped from his hiding place and charged at them, more specifically at Sakura, who instantly whipped out the eclipse scythe and blocked a Kunai strike.

At this moment, Naruto activated his Kyugan Sharingan and recognized the shinobi as a rock ninja. "I thought Tsunade banned your kind from entering the village." said Naruto placing the dragon sword at the ninja's neck.

"The Tsuchikage will not let his Granddaughter mate with the likes of the Namikaze clan." Spat the ninja.

"Whatever my father did to your village, it has nothing to do with me, he was merely following what ninja are supposed to do, take out the enemy and finish the mission, you should know that better than me." Said Naruto

The ninja removed the kunai from against the eclipse Scythe and jabbed it at Naruto. Naruto blocked it with one of his gauntlets. He then jumped back then landed on a roof and wove some hand signs: Tiger, Bird, Horse, Dog, Snake! "Fire style: Fist of the Dragons rage!" he yelled and his entire forearm was engulfed in fire that formed into a dragon's head, he leaped down towards the rock ninja the rock ninja wove some hand seals. Earth style: earth wall jutsu! As a giant wall of earth came up between Naruto and the rock ninja. But he was too busy with Naruto to notice Sakura coming up from behind him and brought the eclipse scythe down on his arms severing them. As Naruto's jutsu came in contact with the earth wall. The rock ninja cried out in pain. The cry carried across the village and half of Konoha's ninja squad came hurrying there as well as Tsunade herself.

Tsunade walked towards the handless rock ninja. "I thought I placed a ban on your kind coming here." Said the slug Sannin

"The Tsuchikage wants his Granddaughter back." Said the ninja.

"And she has clearly stated she will remain here." Said Tsunade, "If I get wind of Your kind harming Sakura or attempting to kill Naruto, I will have Naruto launch his most powerful jutsu on the Rock village reducing it to the rubble it deserves to be, Naruto had nothing to do with what his father did to your village, forget about Minato and get on with your lives, if Not I will personally send the heir to blow the entire village to Enma's court… Understood?" said Tsunade. The ninja nodded and was carried away by a squad of Chunin. Tsunade then turned to Naruto and Sakura "I am placing Namikaze estate under Anbu Protection in the event of another attack." Said Tsunade

Naruto took Sakura in his arms "Not exactly the way I intended to spend Christmas with the one I love, but if she is protected while I'm asleep, then It's fine by me." Said Naruto

Within an hour, an elite squad on Anbu led by a man named Yamato was positioned in proper spots around Namikaze estate assisted by a squad of summoning dragons. Naruto then put some sound seals on the walls of their room so that Anbu couldn't hear them making their sweet love. Which they did long into the night.

I'm sorry about this, I intended to make the chapter longer, but the festive traditions with my family await But don't worry, I'll be back soon where we will see christmas day with Naruto and Sakura, and the rest of the gang, until then, merry Christmas, happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanzaa, happy Eid Happy Diwali, and a happy new year... in two words: Happy Holidays

(Author's notes, When it comes to the christmas shopping in the opening chapter, I do not own any of the stuff that Naruto bought for Sakura, so I'd like to thank Bath and body works for the Ideas used in the chapter, and if I didn't mention a holiday that you specifically celebrate or I misspelled any of the ones above, please post it on my the reviews section)


	18. Christmas day

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I hope you all liked part one of my holiday special because here is part 2, I hpe you don't mind the lack of fighting but you will see some big time NaruSaku moments and a little forshadowing

Chapter 18

Christmas day

Naruto woke up early the next morning to see his dear Sakura lying beside him, her arms wrapped around him. Naruto smiled _I'd like to stay but I've got to set up your presents_ thought Naruto. As He tried to move towards the edge of the bed he felt Sakura's arms grow tighter around him, Sakura let out a muffled version of "please stay."

This gave Naruto an Idea, forming a cross with both his fingers; he produced a shadow clone, which he set in the bed with Sakura who squeezed it tight in an instant. This gave Naruto enough time to get downstairs to the massive Christmas tree where he saw gifts form everyone laying there. Naruto pulled out the Sealing scroll where he had hid his gifts to everyone. Naruto pulled out a kunai and slit his thumb instantly doing the summoning jutsu summoning three messenger dragons, Naruto took out of the sealing scroll several individual sealing scrolls, each with a different name on them. "Okay, guys, I want you to deliver these scrolls to the people they are labeled for." Said Naruto, chucking each dragon a small piece of steak and the dragons flew off.

Once he saw them fly off, Naruto went straight to his work and called up a shadow clone, which instantly transformed into a mannequin the ideal height to display the bathrobe Naruto had gotten for her. Naruto pulled the box out of the sealing scroll and brought out the bathrobe putting it onto the mannequin, placing the ring box that contained the ring Naruto had bought in the pocket and Naruto placed the slippers that came with the bathrobe where the feet would be. "Well, that's taken care of, how about…" said Naruto who then headed for the kitchen

BACK WITH SAKURA…

Sakura woke up to see a snoring Naruto in her arms. "Hey, Naruto-kun, wake up it's Christmas day." She said nudging Naruto but he didn't budge, she wrapped him on the head but then the bedroom door opened and in walked Naruto and a shadow clone with two breakfast in bed trays. "N-Naruto?" asked Sakura and the Naruto lying beside him disappeared in a poof.

Naruto laughed nervously, "sorry about that, You wouldn't let me budge even if I begged, so I gave you something to snuggle while I tended to a few things." Said Naruto, "I hope this breakfast soufflé will make up for it." He added and he and the other clone held up the trays.

"A what?" asked Sakura

"It's basically a mash of scrambled eggs, cheese, and beef, Sonia, well I should say now my mom, would come over to Hayabusa village for Christmas and would make it for my dad and I for breakfast, She is one heck of a cook." Explained Naruto.

Naruto sat down and showed her what he was talking about. Sakura took a small bite just to try it, "Hey, this isn't so bad," said Sakura and she dug in, A knock at the door sounded.

"I'll get that." Said Naruto and came down to open the door and there stood his mom and dad. "DAD, MOM!" he said embracing both of them.

"Hey, Naruto, lucky boy, I sense you have a girl now!" said Ryu.

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto.

"You smell of Cherry Blossom perfume." Said Sonia

"Well, if that's the case, come on in!" said Naruto inviting his parents into his house. Ryu gazed around the place and noticed the shadow clone turned into a mannequin, _the boy's techniques have improved_ thought Ryu as he saw a pair of slender legs in sweat pants coming down the stairs. Ryu looked up to see a girl Ryu met once before when Naruto had just become a Genin. It was Sakura Haruno. _Naruto, my boy, you've bagged yourself quite a girl_ thought Ryu as She saw to her astonishment the bathrobe Naruto had set up for her while Naruto was leaning in the doorway waiting for her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, It's so nice!" she said in excitement as Naruto came in with glasses of eggnog (the kind you can get in the dairy isle of grocery stores)

"And it'll look nicer on, You, my love," he said leaning over to kiss her, "merry Christmas." He added

Sonia looked from Ryu to Naruto and back to Ryu. "Your way with women seems to have rubbed off on him, Ryu." Said Sonia with a small laugh.

Ryu Chuckled, "Yes, I guess so." Said Ryu.

Sakura leaned over to Sonia and Whispered "That depends, how good is he in bed?" she asked Naruto's mom.

Sonia stared at Sakura as though she was crazy. Ryu got the gist of what Sakura said and saved the situation by saying: "Don't worry Sonia, It's perfectly legal here, the age when people here are of age is 18 for civilians and 16 for ninja so it's quite all right and to the best of my knowledge there are some techniques of complete contraception?" explained Ryu, which made Sonia sigh with relief.

"Anyway, here are our gifts." Said Ryu. Handing each of them a box, Naruto's was a cologne labeled "Danger Man" Naruto took a sniff of it.

"Interesting scent." Said Naruto who placed it on the mantelpiece, Sakura's gift from Ryu was a white gold necklace with an aquamarine stone pendant.

"My birthstone!" said Sakura and she put it around her neck instantly. Sonia's gift to Naruto was the latest software upgrades to the Nightsword.

As For Sonia to Sakura she had gotten her a wrapped up package saying "You might want to open that in private." Sakura blushed like mad and nodded setting it aside.

Naruto handed his dad a wrapped up narrow box, Ryu raised an eyebrow when he was handed it. Ryu opened the box and gasped at the sight of what was in the box. It was a perfect replica of the Dragon Sword. "Naruto, how did you?"

I paid the owners of True Blades of Konoha to make that for you, it may not react as well as the original, but it does have it's uses, like that you can channel chakra into it but it's true power comes when you insert elemental chakra into the blade, and oh, smear a little bit of blood on the pommel."

Ryu did so, once the blood touched the pommel the blade glowed all the elements of chakra and a voice whispered the name: "Ryu…" Ryu looked up at Naruto

"What happened is once you placed your blood on the pommel of that sword it is bound to you until you die, the numbers of colors are based on what elemental chakra you can channel into the blade, seeing as you've signed the Dragon's summoning contract, you can use all types in that sword." Explained Ryu.

"Thanks, son, this sword will be well cared for as long as I live." Said Ryu.

"For You mom, I have this." Said Naruto handing her an envelope, raising an eyebrow, Sonia opened it to reveal a $1500 Best Buy Gift card, her favorite shopping place.

Sonia beamed. "You never cease to surprise me, Naruto." She said hugging him.

MEANWHILE AT SASUKE'S…

"Oh my word, Sasuke-kun you shouldn't have!" said Ino as she was presented with a series of new outfits sporting the Uchiha insignia on their backs.

Sasuke smiled. "Consider yourself part of the Uchiha clan, my love." Said Sasuke.

As this little scene was taking place, a small Dragon came in and dropped a sealing scroll between them, curious, Sasuke picked it up and undid the seal to see their presents from Naruto, Ino had received a field guide to Flowers of North America, and Sasuke's was a piece of paper that read the following: **this coupon entitles Sasuke Uchiha to learn one of Naruto Hayabusa's Extremely powerful fire jutsus, good for one use only, see list of options and their effects for what can be taught**

"Nice." Said Sasuke as he read the list

WITH HINATA AND KIBA

"I've gotta hand it to Naruto, the man sure knows what to get people." as he unwrapped a book with CD of 120 songs for your dog to howl to.

"He sure does." Said Hinata examining a guide to Tai Chi Naruto had sent her.

Everyone knew what Naruto had sent Kakashi due to the fact that Kakashi was yelling about it so loud you could hear it at the gates of Konoha!

WITH JIRAIYA…

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the perverted sage as he undid the seal to reveal a book labeled: _computer coding for dummies_ with a letter saying: _Hey, Ero-Sennin, if you can master the stuff in this book, you might be able to work with the Nightsword again!_ "Naruto." Said Jiraiya shaking his head.

Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
